


【授翻/translation】The Price of Feeling Better|救捞的代价

by Echy



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Blindfolds, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Caning, Crying, Depression, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exposure, Falconry, Fear of Abandonment, Fortune Cookies, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hand Strapping, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Objectification, Possessive Behavior, Scene Gone Wrong, Self-Harm, Spanking, Surprise Body Modifaction, Trauma Reenactment, Wing Grooming, Wingfic, bad kink, execution-hanging, past captivity, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echy/pseuds/Echy
Summary: “我会像这样醒来是因为我一直在睡梦中拔羽毛，”克劳利悲惨地说。“当我走神时、有时在我醒着的时候这也会发生。”“当你集中注意力时也如此？”“偶尔也会。”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Price of Feeling Better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363870) by [Vitreous_Humor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vitreous_Humor/pseuds/Vitreous_Humor). 

> 这是一篇非典型Hurt/Comfort——用伤害的方式达到安慰的效果。它对我来说像一场心理咨询，一部同人届的hope and help for your nerves  
感谢可爱的作者给我授权，也感谢了不起的校对老师让这篇译文成为现在的样子。

它开始于那场并未发生的世界末日。

这本该是一个接近完美时刻的时刻，大概率上，它的确是。天堂和地狱又回到了冷战时期的状态，这一次，他们把对地球和他们的前任专员的特别关注留给了对方——一个远比想象中拥有更多武装的敌人。他和亚茨拉斐尔之间的关系正迈向一个全新的领域，它与那些旧时光有些类似，又异常使人兴奋、有时几乎令人疼痛地好。

他们在一起的时间更多了，那些分离的时刻似乎只会让他们更渴望见到对方。当他们的目光越过拥挤的街道瞥见对方时，克劳利永远不会厌倦看见亚茨拉斐尔被点亮的脸庞，无论他们是否曾计划碰面。克劳利不得不承认，在得知天使会出门走走的一些时刻，他便会出现在天使的路途上。一方面是为了看到亚茨拉斐尔脸上的喜悦，而另一方面……

唔。

他们本打算将他_投入烈火_。

克劳利没有做过噩梦，他更喜欢说，是噩梦找上了他。尽管这只是恶魔的说辞。即使在他醒着的时候，那些幻象也会渗入他意识的边缘，把一切都沾染上磷黄色，然后周遭的一切噪音便消融到一声轰响里了。

那是一道火柱，还有那些该死的……那些杂种……那些_天使_，定没有比他们的本质更污秽的存在了，他们想把亚茨拉斐尔扔进烈火，就好像他只是一团垃圾。

克劳利当然知道事情的真相。那不是亚茨拉斐尔，而是他本人，哦，他还把那个紫色眼睛的混蛋气得跳脚。

他把这段记忆回放了一遍又一遍，尽管这有所帮助，它始终无法消减那附骨之蛆的、撕心裂肺般的关于亚茨拉斐尔的想法——他终究_只是_个天使罢了，他会被毁灭，随之而来的会是一个有缺口的世界，一个亚茨拉斐尔本应该存在却_不复存在_的地方。这时克劳利通常会屈服，让自己出现在亚茨拉斐尔的路途上，无论他身处城市里的何处。他需要那个街道对面的明亮微笑，那个声音会让他的整个世界看起来不仅是正确的，甚至是快乐的。

克劳利对自己说，他很好，在一段时间内，他也确实很好。然而，在世界没有末日的三个月后，他从沉睡中醒来，手里握着一根黑色羽毛，翅膀是展开着的。

_啊，该死，又回到我的破毛病上了_，他愁闷地想。

他手里的羽毛已经完全成形了。他猜想反正自己快到换羽的时候了。克劳利的手紧紧握住羽毛，碾碎它，随后轻轻一碰将它点燃，让它在他的手里烧成白色的灰烬。刺鼻的气味让他更清醒，他皱起了眉头。

他今天会没事的，他想。他不需要去寻找亚茨拉斐尔游荡的地点——似乎是皮卡迪利大街——相反，他可以呆在家里，做任何他喜欢的事。

当然，问题是再也没有什么_好做_的事了。亚茨拉斐尔很好，他自然不再需要为地狱引诱更多的灵魂，甚至他的绿植们也在惊恐中完美地生长着。

“你们糟透了。”他无法令人信服地说“糟糕透顶，坏极了，没有人爱你们。绝不可能有人喜欢你们。唔。”

他为植物们浇了些水，给它们一点额外的血液作养分，便出门去散步。伦敦终于从夏日的酷热中冷却下来。新鲜的空气很好，但其中夹带着的潮湿气息告诉他冬天就要来了。他不喜欢冬季，那意味着要花好上几个星期、好几个月的时间才能熬过那些沉闷的日子，才能再见到那些令人宽慰绿意，这令人无法忍受。无论如何，他继续走下去。看在老交情的份上，他让一整条街的停车计费器归了零，又心不在焉地踢向一只鸽子。那只鸽子在愤怒的咕咕声中飞走了，留下他一个人喃喃地嘀咕：“_抱歉，你知道这是怎么回事，_我不是要针对任何鸽子。”

他回到家，对自己说他感觉好多了。而第二天他醒来时，手里又握着一根羽毛。

***

他们来到克劳利的公寓前，亚茨拉斐尔的外套上带着雨水的味道，他的手里拿着一瓶不同寻常的好酒。克劳利伸手抓住天使的衣领，就这样站在门口，把脸贴在亚茨拉斐尔的面颊上，他呼吸着雨水、旧书和粗花呢的气味，感到自己身上一直绷紧的弦终于放松下来。亚茨拉斐尔耐心地等待了一会儿，然后清了清嗓子。

“你应该让我进去，亲爱的，你的邻居会盯着看。”

“他们可以看个够。”克劳利咧嘴笑道。“是他们自作自受。在过去，如果他们感到被冒犯，我们会把他们的眼睛挖出来。”

“事实上，我认为这件事是由他们自己来做的……”

“我们可以帮忙。你们那边的人就喜欢这种事，不是吗？帮助他人？”他把亚茨拉斐尔带进屋内，锁上身后的门，感到一种莫名奇妙的宽慰。

“现在我和你才是一边的。”亚茨拉斐尔溺爱地说。“所以_你_怎么看？”

“我说，如果他们不能让我们独处，我会帮他们直接跳下悬崖。”

这瓶酒比他想象的还要好，他们懒散地靠在沙发上——在这天之前，克劳利甚至无法确定自己有过这张沙发。他们伸展着四肢，温暖而放松，脑袋里应和着荧光灯的嗡鸣声。

上帝，_这_正是他所需要的。再多几个这样的夜晚，他就会完全康复了。克劳利让自己的脸埋进靠垫里，膝盖弯曲，腿随意搭着。他为什么没有把这个沙发一直留在身边？它真是见鬼地舒适。亚茨拉斐尔的手指轻轻地拨弄着他的头发，似乎在把他的发型拨向四面八方，但这感觉真是太好了。

克劳利几乎没意识到他的翅膀突然弹出了。一声丝绸般的唰唰声过后，他感受到它们的重量压在他身上。它们先是伸展开来，几乎要擦过天花板，然后又落下来，懒洋洋地盖在他的背后。

“如果我打你中了你的脸，很抱歉，”他懒懒地说。

直到他快要睡着的时候才意识到，亚茨拉斐尔没有回话。他抬起眼睛，发现亚茨拉斐尔不知道什么时候已经清醒过来，他正盯着克劳利看，有些困惑地皱着眉头。

“怎么了？”

“克劳利，你近期检查过自己的翅膀吗？”

事实上，他一直在逃避这件事，但自他感觉到自己翅膀的变化起已经有一段时间了。它们有一种微妙的参差不齐感，甚至在那些健康的羽毛下也有些刺痒。有几蔟新羽正在生长，就他所知，至少在左翼上有一处是光秃秃的。

“可能是换羽期提早了。”他咕哝着，想把翅膀收回去。他成功收回了一侧，但亚茨拉斐尔伸出手抓住了另一翼，使它除了轻轻颤抖了一下之外没能做出任何动作。克劳利因惊讶发出嘶嘶声。没有明确的许可和一些严肃的协商，天使们绝不会触碰对方的翅膀。对恶魔们来说这是另一回事，但那也是克劳利早已不再理会的事了。这甚至不是亚茨拉斐尔第一次触碰他的翅膀，但这让他吓了一跳。

“请原谅。”亚茨拉斐尔心不在焉地道歉。“但仅仅是_看着_它……”

“我倒希望你不要这样做！”

他声音里的某些情绪让亚茨拉菲尔缩了回手，他的脸颊上泛起淡淡的红晕。克劳利歪歪斜斜地坐起来，另一只翅膀又弹了出来，与第一只相称。

“过来，你能转过身吗？”亚茨拉斐尔问道。“我真的觉得我该帮你看看。”

克劳利出于某种原因没有给自己醒酒。酒精的热度使他至少在一定程度上与亚茨拉斐尔的企图绝缘，他不愿意失去它。相对地，他听从了天使的话，转过身去。他的翅膀尖打中亚茨拉斐尔的面颊时发出一声轻响，他藏起了一个狡黠的笑。他毕竟做了6000年的恶魔，而这不是什么眨眼间就能忘记的事情。

亚茨拉斐尔发出了一声轻柔的嘘声。

“亲爱的，你不介意我摸摸它吧？”

“再叫我一次‘亲爱的’，然后你就可以对我做任何想做的事，”克劳利说道。他想让自己的语气显得轻浮些，但还有一点别的什么掩藏在其后，一些他不愿去细想的情绪。

“当然，我亲爱的，”亚茨拉斐尔温柔地说。克劳利感到一阵低沉的、不全然令人愉快的热度，因为他是如此喜欢这样。

克劳利在亚茨拉斐尔抚平他的羽毛时闭上了眼，允许天使从他的翅膀开始的地方开始，一直揉到翼角处，然后轻轻地梳理着他的初级飞羽。有些地方新长出的新羽有点柔弱，天使却不止于温柔。

_他有一双如此宽厚而美好的手_，克劳利失神地想。_像面包师一样，宽阔又坚实，却如面粉般洁白。就像他从未在世上劳作过一天那样……_

“好吧，右翼缺了三根初级飞羽，左翼缺少两根，两边都缺了相当多的次级飞羽，连底部的绒羽摸起来也有些稀少……亲爱的，发生什么事了?”

“换羽。”克劳利咕哝着，得到的只是亚茨拉斐尔的一声轻哼。

“好像我不知道你什么时候换羽似的。这不是换羽。”

“你怎么知道我什么时候换羽?”

“我们是这颗行星上，长久以来，仅有的两个天使和恶魔，五千多年来，我们一直是同时换羽的。”

克劳利扭过身来注视他，困惑地眨着眼。

“什——？我们从来没有……”

“一直都是。”亚茨拉斐尔坚定地说。“五千年了，我一直在记录。克劳利，请你清醒一下好吗？我想和你谈谈。”

“再叫我一次亲爱的，”他说着，亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛里闪动着一种古怪的东西，转瞬间便消失了。他在清醒地情况下也许能注意到它，但显然他并不清醒。

“当然，”亚茨拉斐尔说。“因为你是我最亲爱的，而在世界终结之前我都会这样称呼你。现在……请？”

“好吧。”克劳利说着，试图集中了一会儿注意力。醒酒的感觉很冷，就好像赤裸着身体。这次他终于收回了翅膀，转身面对着亚茨拉斐尔。

“这真的没什么大不了，天使—”

“不，”亚茨拉斐尔平静地反驳道。“请不要对我撒谎。”

“我可是个恶魔。这是我的一部分[comes with the territory]，”他咕哝着。可从刚说出口的时候他就感觉这话错的离谱。亚茨拉斐尔锐利的目光告诉他，天使也知道这一点。

“难道你希望如此吗？我的意思是，让它成为_我们_的生活的一部分[In _our_ territory]。”

“天使，你好卑鄙，”他沮丧地叹了口气。“你知道我不想。”

他确信这是某种天使的超能力。这总归比思考他多么想把失望和悲伤从亚茨拉斐尔的声音中消除，他多么想听到别的东西要好得多。

“那好吧。不要对我说谎。告诉我一些真实的事。”

“好吧。我爱你。”

他如同献礼一般将这一点和盘托出，而亚茨拉斐尔随后的微笑令他感到如沐春风。他的微笑如日初升，但比真正的太阳好得多，因为它的光芒永不熄灭，或者至少永远不会对他熄灭。他深知这一点，就像他在坠落之前便熟知自己的名字一样，就像他熟悉怀特查佩尔街道上的每一块鹅卵石一样。

“我是如此如此爱你，”亚茨拉斐尔说，但他的声音里有一种等待的意味。

“另一件？”克劳利伤感地说，亚茨拉斐尔点了点头。

他思考了一会儿，指甲陷进靠垫的边缘。

“我出门时今天穿了一件格子呢领外套。我喜欢它。这让我想到你。”

“两天前我在街上看见一辆宾利，我便想起了你。”

“等等，它像我那辆一样漂—”

“显然不是。”

“啊。那就好。你还想听吗？”

“如果你愿意的话。”

亚茨拉斐尔就是这样让他好过一些的。他不只是在早些时候脾气有点暴躁。对恶魔们来说，撒谎像呼吸一样自然，而对克劳利来说基本也是这样。亚茨拉斐尔平静的接受和耐心的交流安抚了它的情绪，让他意识到真相中所夹带的可怕的毁灭性力量将在爱的面前消隐无踪，比如他对亚茨拉斐尔的爱，以及亚茨拉斐尔对他的。

两次交换后，克劳利深吸了口气。

“我只是有点……我醒来时就是这样的。”

亚茨拉斐尔看起来很忧虑。

“这不是_正常_现象- - ”

“我会像这样醒来是因为我一直在睡梦中拔羽毛，”克劳利悲惨地说。“当我走神时、有时在我醒着的时候这也会发生。”

他低着头，专注于亚茨拉斐尔的天鹅绒背心上磨损的钮扣孔。

“当你集中注意力时也如此？”

“偶尔也会。”

耳边传来一阵窸窣的声响，克劳利抬起头，看见亚茨拉斐尔的翅膀张开了。他不禁注意到亚茨拉斐尔肯定没有在换羽期。他的翅膀宽阔有力，完美无缺，羽毛光滑而紧密，洁白而鲜活。相比之下，这只会让他自己的翅膀显得更灰黯、更残破。他的翼角向前倾斜，初级飞羽伸展着，让他的整个形象变得更加高大。这是一种出自本能的，带有一些侵略性和保护性的姿态，克劳利非常清楚这一点，但此时此刻他却很难欣赏它。

“别炫耀了，”他咕哝着，亚茨拉斐尔看上去很惊讶。

“哦，亲爱的，我很抱歉……”

他利落地把它们收了回来，克劳利又感到一阵新鲜的剧痛：它们的动作那么轻松，相比之下，他的翅膀又是多么僵硬。

“没关系，”他粗鲁地说。“这完全没有问题。”

“你在说谎。”亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气。“克劳利……这一切是从什么时候开始的?”

“就在几个月前。”这不是谎言，不完全是。他会在某个时刻告诉亚茨拉斐尔另一个事实，以弥补这一切。

***

它开始于他以为天使能理解自己时。

他以为他们是朋友，如果他提出_这样_的要求，亚茨拉斐尔一定会答应的。他们已经认识几千年了，他们之间的小协定也已进行了几百年。克劳利认为他不仅履行了自己的诺言，而且表现得无可挑剔，并且——撒旦啊，原谅他吧——这让他觉得自己有资格得到一些额外的关心。

_他明知道我并不是随便哪个、整日只知道搜刮灵魂或者寻求施舍的恶魔，克劳利气愤地想。他应该知道，如果不是真的真的很重要的事，我是不会问出口的。如果不是我自己实在弄不到的话。_

然后就是那种_亲如兄弟_的感觉，哦，很显然，_这_就是他们现在天堂会使用的词语？_这_就是天堂对他们的看法，尤其是对于他们在布赖顿海滩度过的那个周末？或者在爱丁堡的那个古怪的夜晚？地狱有另一套说辞(以及一些粗俗的手势)来形容_那_是什么，它当然不会是兄弟情。

说真的。_兄弟情_。

克劳利知道，如果他再等上几年，这种隐隐的刺痛感就会消失。到那时他就会——而事实上他也不可避免地这么做了——开始考虑天使的做法是不是有些道理，或者他是否表现得太混蛋了。也许他可以尝试另一种方法，或者适当地解释一次，或者让亚茨拉菲尔适当地解释给他听。一切就都会解决了。

但这要花上好几年时间，而他_现在就_很生气。

他的翅膀弹了出来，在他反应过来之前，手里就握有了两根新的羽毛，还伴随着一阵很快退去的尖锐疼痛。他看到其中一根羽毛的根部有几滴血。拔掉一根长了一半的羽毛一般比这个要疼一些，但这也不怎么舒服。

当愤怒平息下来，克劳利叹了口气。他仍然心烦意乱，但那些割伤他的尖利刀口现在不那么锐利了。他低头看着手里的羽毛，心头混杂着窘迫和宽慰。

_有段时间没这么做了_，他想，很快便选择不再考虑这件事。

***

克劳利看得出亚茨拉斐尔有点不知所措。那天晚上他住在克劳利的公寓里，一直待到第二天清晨。在一些奇怪的时刻，克劳利能感觉到亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛在盯着他，小心翼翼，仿佛期待看到克劳利扯掉他的飞行羽，把它们撒向窗外夜晚的风里。

他脸上的表情让克劳利想扇他一巴掌。唯一阻止他这样做的是，在某种程度上，亚茨拉斐尔注视着他的目光似乎起了作用。那感觉就像压在他身上的一块重物，阻止他伸手去抓直覆羽下的柔软的绒毛。他不断地向后伸手，这使他感到一阵不安。在他没有注意的时候，这又变成了一个习惯。

“今晚你愿意和我一起回书店吗？”傍晚时分，亚茨拉斐尔问道。他的语气太过随意，克劳利从牙缝里发出轻微的嘶嘶声。

“天使，如果你想回家，那就_走吧_。即使你不在这里像看管一个被赐福的婴儿一样看着我，我也不会把自己拔秃的！”

亚茨拉斐尔张了张嘴，克劳利又猛地打断了他。

“_别_告诉我你在店里需要帮忙。你从来，从来都不需要帮手，你贴的那张_招聘启事_只是你对那群大学生开的一个糟糕的玩笑。”

亚茨拉斐露出了一个小小的微笑。

“这反而让它看起来更自然。”

“这反而让那些年轻人很伤心，他们会以为在这个萧条的经济形势下，他们能有机会找到一份工作。”克劳利轻哼了一声，但他感觉好多了。他的肩胛之间酝酿已久的紧张感稍稍减轻了。

“好吧。我不会说我需要你的帮助。如果我告诉你，你今晚和我一起回家会让我感觉很开心，你会怎么想？”

“我已经说过，我不需要—”

“不，”亚茨拉斐尔尖锐地说。“这与你的需求无关。而关乎我的需要。”

克劳利眨了眨眼睛。亚茨拉斐尔用探究的目光地望着他的脸，他的表情变得柔和了一些。

“我想要你和我在一起，”他平静地说。“我现在不希望一个人待着，当我独自一人时，我的脑子里就会充满了担忧。如果你和我一起回家，这种忧虑就会减轻，那会让我好过很多。”

“你又来了。太卑鄙了，天使。”克劳利指责道，亚茨拉斐尔耸了耸肩，脸上露出一丝笑容。

“只是实话实说，你想怎么做都可以。”

他当然可以。天使有有自己独特的方法，让你做一个实际上没有选择的选择，克劳利摇了摇头。如果有一天，他和亚茨拉斐尔在一起的时间有足够久，也许他也能学会这么娴熟地运用真相——它们看起来就像轻巧天鹅绒的布袋，里面却装了沉甸甸砖块。

“让我去拿我的夹克，”他叹了口气，亚茨拉斐尔朝他笑了笑，伸手轻捏着他的手。

“你尽可以慢慢来，”他说，既然他已经按自己的方式行事，倒变得慷慨了。地狱里的公爵和天堂里的智天使都没有他听起来那么沾沾自喜。

克劳利很喜欢在亚茨拉斐尔那间庄严的前厅里变出一堆八卦小报来阅读，而这位天使，在确保自己进食了一些相当堕落的热可可并在一把18世纪90年代的扶手椅上安定下来后，便开始了自己的工作。

克劳利的视线越过报纸看着亚茨拉斐尔在店里忙碌着，他打了几个电话，从书架上取下几本书。中午时分，有人敲门，一个健壮的小伙子走了进来，给菲尔先生带来一大摞书。

“哦，我看到您贴了一张招贴启事……”

“恐怕这个职位已经有人了。”亚茨拉斐尔轻快地说。“就在不久前，我还没来得及把启事取下来。不过，祝你好运，你似乎是个不错的人选。我敢肯定会有职位在等着你干，牧羊人、烧炭工之类的……”

“你知道有正在招人的地方吗？”年轻人满怀希望地问，但亚茨拉斐尔已经转向他的书，迷失在那个特别的世界里，那世界被一根丝绒绳子和一个拿着大棒的壮汉把守着，把所有人都挡在门外。

“不，没有了，”克劳利叹了口气说。“到这边来，离下次递送前你还有些时间，对吗？我们来看看能不能帮你找个活干。”

克劳利和那个年轻人坐在一起，年轻人的名字是卡里姆，他带着一种崇敬的喜悦，不停地环顾着书店的四周，但亚茨拉斐尔很可能没注意到这一点。他试图让年轻人对制药和保险感兴趣，这是他在一段时间里所见过的通向邪恶的两条最佳道路，但卡里姆相当固执。最后，克劳利为他在威斯敏斯特图书馆找到了一份不久前还不存在的工作。他们确实需要帮手，克劳利知道这一点，而现在他们就要得到帮助了。

他给招聘经理打了个电话，告诉她P.阿奇姆博先生有一个很合适的年轻人想应聘这份工作，好心的布莱斯女士能帮他处理这件事吗?

卡里姆带着崇敬的目光看向他。

“非常感谢，阿奇姆博先生，”他说，克劳利叹了口气。

“那不是我，”他和蔼地说，“但你不知道这点，不是吗?”

他对布莱斯这位善良的女士撒了谎，而卡里姆则在这虚假身份的掩饰下前去任职这项工作，去处理一些与某种深奥的、极可能是邪恶的智慧所达成的交易。克劳利觉得，作为一天的工作他做得不差，即使他不再是专业干这行的了。

克劳利又开始阅读他的小报，一如既往地希望他能把这些功劳归于自己。当古腾堡先生带着他可爱的机器出现的时候，他确信他曾有几个点子，但随即15世纪并入16世纪，还有那个长着大眼睛的漂亮男孩，他那时又对从中国走私出来的桑蚕非常着迷，总而言之，这件事就被他撂下了。但这时常发生。

克劳利一直读到一则关于一对藏族无线电店员出现了一些关于地底旅行的幻觉的迷人报道，亚茨拉斐尔才终于发出一声满意的轻叹，从书桌前直起身来。不知不觉间，天已经黑了下来，书店中弥漫着一种困倦而满足的气氛，就好像进入了一间十分亲切的起居室。

“嗯，我想今天就这样了。”亚茨拉斐尔说。“谢谢你和我待在一起。你想一起吃晚餐吗？”

“不，我这周没有吃饭的心情……”

“那么，我吃饭的时候你愿意留下来吗？陪陪我好吗？”

克劳利本可以说这就是他这一整天一直在做的事，但亚茨拉斐尔对他做了那种柔软的、几乎是恳求的眼神，期待地看着他，他只好点了点头。

“我早上的时候真的要回家了，”他说，尽管他很奇怪地松了口气，因为自己不用独自度过一个刺痒而不安的夜晚了。“你知道，植物是不会责骂自己的。”

“嗯。有一些事我想和你谈谈。”

“什么，关于我的植物吗?”

“唔，至少让我先订下晚饭吧。一会儿就好。”

“你可以用奇迹从空气和灰尘里创造出所罗门的最后圣餐，天使，为什么你还要用电话订餐？”

“这是体验生活的一部分乐趣，”亚茨拉斐尔认真地说，向他的固定电话伸出手去，克劳利怀疑这个电话根本没接上线。“这其实很_有趣_，等待并希望他们把一切安排妥当，然后给善意的送餐员一些小费。”

“随便你怎么说。”

“我的确这么想。你也该找个时间试试！”

显然，当送餐的女孩迟到时，对她吹毛求疵，在她把那辆可怜的小车停到商店前的路边时，对她施些小把戏，也是件有趣的事。最后那女孩为这些麻烦事得到了相当可观的小费。但那时克劳利已经从他的天使的滑稽举止那里得到了足够的乐趣——以至于他没料到之后会发生的事。

“我想让你和我呆在一起。直到你的翅膀重新长好。”

克劳利对他皱起了眉头，一边啃着占卜饼干(_有一份意想不到的爱正向你走来！_)。他们时不时地在一起过夜，有时也一起过周末，但他们从来没有在对方的家里呆过那么长时间。他的第一个反应是认为那是个糟糕的主意。他用他整颗堕落的心脏爱着他的天使，但是亚茨拉斐尔也会_束缚他的个性_。他可能会开始喜欢偏爱穿格子呢，然后谁知道他会变成什么样？

第二个念头是一阵渴望，一种他尚不习惯的“难道这不是很好吗”的感觉。这两种想法都不甚明智，不适合向亚茨拉斐尔提起，因为天使显然在策划着什么，甚至可能在_密谋_一些诡计。

然而，在这一切的背后，是一股强烈的好奇心，而好奇心总会在他的脑子里占上风。

“好吧。为什么？我们经常见面，天使。你那漂亮的小脑袋在想什么？”

由于被称作漂亮，亚茨拉斐尔的脸上出现了一个小酒窝，但他显然不会就此罢休。

“我今天读了一些书，我认为你的情况……我的意思是，你的翅膀值得一些注意。”

“并且…你是那个要给予关注的人?”

“嗯，显然不会是你。”亚茨拉斐尔以惊人的直率指出，他有时能做到这点。克劳利皱着眉头，用指关节砸开了另一块占卜饼干(_鲁莽的脾气会招致敌意之海！_）。

“你现在看看——”

“我看过了。就在昨晚，你的翅膀都残破不堪了，克劳利。这对你不健康，而且尽管它已经足够糟糕，我怀疑它只是某种更重大疾病的征兆。至少，我第一次观察它时没有看到螨虫。”

“螨虫……我们是超自然生物，你到底在看些什么书？”

亚茨拉斐尔挥了挥手。

“重点是，我认为那场没有发生的世界末日让你很沮丧。为什么不呢？决战日就是这样，无论发生与否。而这之后产生的变化——”

“对我来说太过头了？”克劳利冷冷地问着。“对我来说太难以_承受_了？”

亚茨拉斐尔显得很吃惊，但这也帮了点忙。

“不，当然不是。如果它太过头或太艰难，你现在就不会坐在我面前了。不。这只是一些调整。就像当你把一只猎鹰带到一个新的巢里，或者当你第一次尝试让一只小鹰学飞。”

“什——你看的是_驯鹰手册_吗？这些都是你从_那里_面学来的？”

”从其他地方。这些书很好。也非常明智。而且它们都同意，Pterotillomania——”

“什么？”

“拔羽毛或摘羽毛。从痛苦、压力或无聊中拔羽毛的自毁行为。克劳利，这件事应该被严肃对待，我不会让你忽视它的。”

“哦，_得了吧_，天使！我不是什么愚蠢的猎鹰。这和……和痛苦、压力或无聊没有关系！”

他把那张写着“_说谎的人相信他们能获得利益，但只会收获悲伤_”的占卜纸条揉作一团，并把它扔在地上。

亚茨拉斐尔看上去像是要争辩，这几乎是一种解脱。他们可以大吵一架。也许从他们在塔德菲尔德的那天起，天使就一直在纵容着他。

接着亚茨拉斐尔笑了，克劳利感到一阵痒意顺着他的脊柱向下延伸。他心不在焉地想，当老鹰的影子从头上掠过时，老鼠一定会有这种感觉。为什么这感觉_很好_？

“好吧，你会因为我的请求而留下来吗?”

“亚茨拉斐尔，现在也许不是对我使用_那个_特别的表情的时候……”

“哦，可能你不会留下。这可能是你能想到的所有不公平或者不健康的生活方式的集合，但你撕毁翅膀的举动也一样糟糕。我想要你和我在一起，直到你的翅膀重新长好。我想要你允许我来_照料_你。”

克劳利条件反射般地眨了眨眼，一种燥热和紧张的感觉忽然充满了他的全身。他知道天使的这种语气意味着什么，而通常这意味着亚茨拉斐尔想要对他进行一些特殊的_照顾_。

“啊……天使。我真的不太确定你的意思是——”

“哦，我很确定。”亚茨拉斐尔平静地说。“这意味着让我做我想做的，把你放在我心上最重要的位置。克劳利，难道你不认为我最关心的就是你吗?”

“我……我知道，我只是。唔。你真的要在这样的对话里使用那种语调吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔把他的椅子推到书桌旁边，而他的手落在了克劳利的大腿上。

“哦，不，”亚茨拉斐尔说。“所有的指南都说，你应该带着清醒的头脑接受我正对你提出的建议。而我却试图引导你进入现在这样的状况，用好听一点的话说，这也许太具有掠夺性了。”

“掠夺性……你听起来太坏了，天使。”他说，亚茨拉斐尔笑了，这笑容是全然的甜美。

克劳利吞咽了一下，因为亚茨拉斐尔在他腿上的手正在渐渐上行，而天使的触碰如此温暖，几乎触动到了他内心蛰伏的某些冷血的部分。“引导”是一个贴切的词，但“_诱惑_”听起来更好，而他确确实实地被诱惑了。

“它确实是这样，不是吗？你现在能感受我有多想在这件事上取得进展吗？以至我会做出这种举措？”

亚茨拉斐尔的手停在他的两腿之间，轻轻地揉捏了一下。愉悦和某种美妙的威胁感一同涌上来，尤其是当他知道这愉悦可以在转瞬间变化为某种会让他呻吟出声的东西。

天使把脸斜靠在克劳利的脖颈上，他的呼吸沿着他的喉结轻轻拂过，使克劳利后颈的绒毛竖了起来。

“给我我想要的，”他喃喃地说，在克劳利的脖颈上留下一个温柔的吻。“我爱你。我爱你胜过一切事物，你知道我会怎样照料好我的所有物。你只要说‘是’，让我做我想做的。”

克劳利感觉仿佛有无形的束带缠绕在胸口，并收得越来越紧。他紧紧抓着亚茨拉斐尔，手指深深陷入天使外套的布料中，他没有在意亚茨拉斐尔在他腿间的手握得更紧了，紧得几乎让他感到疼痛。唯一重要的是这是_他的_天使，他的天使想要他，除此之外，一切都无关紧要。

“是，”他呻吟着。“是的……”

他能感觉到亚茨拉斐尔的微笑抵着他的喉咙。亚茨拉菲尔又温柔地在他两腿之间捏了一下，然后收回了手。他的脸颊有点泛红，但在其他方面，他镇静得出奇。这真的很不公平。

“谢谢，我亲爱的。我真是太开心了。”

他开始收拾盘子，留给克劳利一个占卜饼干。由于没有更好的事情可做，他也想要借机理一理他正飞速旋转的思绪，克劳利把它打开了。

_别问我，我只是块占卜饼干。_

很好。


	2. Chapter 2

这开始于那些女巫。

克劳利相当喜欢女巫。总的来说，她们都是些聪明的女人，她们想从这个世界里得到更多的回报，而这个世界能给予她们的却在固执地逐年减少。她们中的一些人通过巧妙地使用零碎的金钱，并将她们关于助产术、医学和草药的知识卖给善良的人们，换得她们期望的那些回报。另一些人则是通过与打扮成臭烘烘山羊的魔鬼们讨价还价，或是刺破拇指，用鲜血签署契约而得到的。无论如何，她们通常都是很有趣的一群人，还知道如何调制一种极好的甜露酒。每当经过比迪福德的时候，他就喜欢停下来以打发时间。

距离彭德尔山那些糟糕的事件已经差不多80年了，克劳利认为英国人已经把那点特别的肮脏习俗抛诸脑后。可当他来到比迪福德，发现广场上悬挂着三具尸体时，他意识到自己错了。那些尸体的脚晃荡着，就好像是在跳跃中途被抓住似的。他们的脖子被整整齐齐地扭断了，像猎枪上挂着的兔子一般，也许有人会为自己对这项工作完成的出色程度感到自豪，毕竟这些尸体下落的距离是那么短，而绞断脖子的那一下又是多么的干净利落，而克劳利真讨厌——_深恶痛绝_——这种感觉。

但恶魔_不会_感到恶心，恶魔不会在乎那些会做优质甜露酒的女人们，或者她们是如何从祖母那里得知关于这个食谱的韵文——因为除了她们之外，整个家里根本没有其他人知道该如何阅读。还有，哦，他是不是该给他在伦敦的好朋友带瓶酒回去，这些都不该在恶魔的关心范围之内。恶魔们不会像受伤的野兽一样跌跌撞撞地躲进黑夜里，更不会在试图将自己的思绪转向正轨时，除了试图想起那些该死的韵文以外什么也做不了。

_两片罗勒，一勺胡椒，_

_两只梨能让它更出挑……_

下一句是什么？下一句究竟他妈的能是什么？一些关于芥末的句子吗?这不可能是对的，是吗？也许天使会知道，这似乎是他感兴趣的那类废话。克劳利试图去思考他能对这正义而虔诚的比迪福德村进行怎样的报复，但他满脑子都是度量、糖、整颗梨和樱桃碎末。

第二天早晨，克鲁利在森林里醒来，一夜的冷雨浇在他身上，而他的左翼隐隐作痛。他低头看见膝盖处的裤子被扯破了，他一定摔得很厉害，地面上还散落着黑色的羽毛。他皱了皱眉，展开他那只不太舒服的翅膀，发现大部分的二级覆羽都已经被拔了个干净。他肯定用了两大把才把它们完全扯下来；因为翅膀上缺少的羽毛太多，只冲动地抓下一把显然做不到这一点。暴露在空气中的皮肤正隐隐抽痛，他小心翼翼地把翅膀折好，尽量把动作做得干净利落，因为这总比想着檀普伦斯曾多么不喜欢下雨，而玛丽又是如何喜欢雨天要好得多。

在把自己收拾得体后，克劳利向主干道走去。伦敦，他这样决定着。他会去伦敦，在那里呆上几十年。在伦敦有戏剧，有外国人，有咖啡，和各种世故的东西。伦敦没有女巫，而这正是关键所在。

伦敦，喧闹、难闻、一座拼命扩张而内里空空的城市，对他来说很合适，但他发现他无法控制住自己不把翅膀显化出来。每到夜晚，它就会展开，然后他的手就像粘在上面似的不停地拨弄着那些长长的羽毛，直到不可避免地有一根、两根、三根或更多的羽毛脱落。他后来不得不拖着左半边残破不堪的翅膀，向地狱做例行报告的时候实在感到有点尴尬。但是后来天气转暖了，城里来了一队马戏团，他们有一只嚎叫响亮的狮子，就像过去会有的那样。不知怎的，他设法说服了亚茨拉斐尔陪他去看，很快，当他回过神时，他的翅膀便几乎恢复了以往的光泽。

***

第一天过得还行，确实还行。亚茨拉斐尔告诉他，只要晚饭后回到店里，他可以去任何他喜欢的地方，所以他匆匆回到自己的公寓，对着他的绿植们吼叫了一会儿，然后去他最喜欢的店里喝了杯咖啡。不管怎么说，这是他目前最喜欢的一家店。他之前最爱的哪家咖啡厅被一间什么氧吧取代了。哦，他真希望想出这个奇特而无用的概念的人是他自己。

如果他没有想过违背亚茨拉斐尔的小指令，他就不是他自己了。他想知道天使会不会像对待调皮的学生那样揪着他的耳朵，把他拖回书店，或者他是否会开始给他发越来越多的拐弯抹角地规劝他的短信。就没有人能够像亚茨拉斐尔那样把旁敲侧击的话说得充满进攻性，当他刻意为之时尤其如此。

他会等着的，克劳利意识到。他只会一直等待着直到克劳利终于出现，无论这要花上一晚、四晚、十个还是一千个晚上，然后克劳利就不得不给他一个解释。那会是最糟糕的情况。甚至要糟过鞭子和烙铁，说真的。任何程度的生理疼痛都比站在亚茨拉斐尔面前_解释_自己要好。亚茨拉斐尔有着见鬼的耐心。他会用平静而合理的方式问问题，直到克劳利承认他没有回来的真正原因，而这不是出于卑鄙或矛盾，而是恐惧，害怕天使将要做什么，他会说什么，他会不经意地揭露或发现关于他自己的任何事。

不。为了避免这一切他最好准点回去。

克劳利到的时候，亚茨拉斐尔正在享用他的最后一道菜。他走到亚茨拉斐尔身后，用双臂环住天使的腰，把鼻子埋进他的颈后。

“你闻起来很好。”他低声说，亚茨拉斐尔发出了一种柔和而愉快的轻响。

“这是新的洗碗皂。你今天过得好吗?”

“还不错，我想，”他说，因为它真的不坏。他所做的每一件事都因这一事实而增光添彩：在某个特定的时刻，他将和亚茨拉斐尔一起待在他的书店里，这带走了近来似乎渗透到他的世界中的一些灰调。

“在我工作时你可以和我谈谈它。”

“工作？”

克劳利这才注意到亚茨拉斐尔放在桌子上的刷子，它们大小不一，从长及他的手掌的到化妆刷般精致的一一俱全。

“天使，真的没必要——”

亚茨拉斐尔轻触着他的下巴，在他的微笑背后，那双奇异的蓝眼睛里带着一线金属般的光芒。

“现在由不得你来告诉我什么有必要，或者什么没必要。”他温和地说。他抽出一把厨房椅，就是后面有横档的那种，朝它做了个手势。

“跨坐在椅子上，面朝椅背。请把翅膀展开。”

听见亚茨拉斐尔平静的指示，克劳利的脸涨得通红。那_不是_天使会对另一个天使说的话。这甚至不是恶魔之间会说的话。这是——他不愿意去想究竟是谁会对谁说这种话，也不想思考为什么它们会使他心拧作一团。

他一言不发地照吩咐做了，下巴搁在厨房椅的靠背上，双手轻轻地环抱着横档。他扭动了一会，意识到他的双腿分得有多开，而他又是如何完全看不见亚茨拉斐尔在做什么。他耸起肩膀，聆听着亚茨拉斐尔在他身后的动作。

“很好，让我们来看看。我已经有一段时间没有为任何人做这样的事了，如果我做了任何让你感到疼痛或至少是不舒服的事，请告诉我。”

“不舒服……你的意思是让一个见鬼的天使摆弄我的翅膀，好像我是一只展览上的鸡？”他问道。“就像这样？”

他本没打算说得这么直白，但亚茨拉斐尔只是笑了。克劳利想转过身，但亚茨拉斐尔的手指缠住了他的头发，他的力度让克劳利在愉悦中发出一声呜咽。这感觉很好，非常好，但这也提醒了他亚茨拉斐尔有多么强大，而把后背留给他又使自己变得多么脆弱。

“如果你愿意，”亚茨拉斐尔温柔地说。“你应该告诉我，我这么做是否让你感到不舒服。”

“然后你就会停下来？”

“噢，我亲爱的，我当然不会。你为什么会这么想？”

克劳利发出一声惊讶的笑声，因为他的内心毫无疑问，亚茨拉斐尔是认真的。如果不是突然间也因此勃起的话，他会感到很紧张并重新考虑这一切的。亚茨拉斐尔声音里某些冷漠的特质直击中他的股间，他甚至还没有触碰到他。

“好吧。”他勉强说，而亚茨拉斐尔重新专注于手头的工作。

他从手指开始，抚平他的羽毛，把它们梳开，那种亲呢的感觉和由轻触所带来的痒意流遍他的全身，让他为之瑟缩，并小小地低吟着。显然称亚茨拉斐尔为一位控制欲极强的暴君也没什么问题，他利用了这一点，低声咒骂着，因为那就像一堵墙挡在他和亚茨拉斐尔作用在他身上使他感到的潜在快感之间。

接下来是那些刷子，它们更糟，因为它们是如此精细且小巧。那纤柔的、温和的接触，每一次都如此轻微地令人发狂，在没有明确方法忽略它的情况下，加剧了克劳利脊柱里的紧张情绪。当亚茨拉斐尔第一次发现一处格外敏感的点时，克劳利的翅膀猛地收回，弹出时正好打中了亚茨拉斐尔的脸。

“噢，抱歉……”

“不必。”亚茨拉斐尔充满爱意地说。“如果可以的话下次先警告我一声。”

但它再次发生了，这之后的另一次，它哗啦一声把桌上的刷子全扫掉了。

“这太过头了吗？”亚茨拉斐尔问，克劳利烦躁地叹了口气。

“你说过，不管怎样，你都会继续按自己的方式做下去……”

“是的，而我现在在问你，这是否太过头了。”

啊。公道的天使。

“没有。它只是…有点多。就像蚂蚁爬过我的皮肤。让我神经过敏，实是有点想去——我不知道——揍个恶魔或者喝上一杯之类的。”

“好吧，我不能让你那么做，不是吗？我想我有办法了。请站起来，合上翅膀。”

很好，_现在_这些命令_随时_可以停止让人兴奋了。这最好不要唤醒他内心的任何东西，但是克劳利相当担心不管他内心的这个东西到底是什么，它都早就已经跳下了床，穿戴整齐，并且在出门前还跟它的妻子吻别了之类的。他站起身，收起翅膀，让亚茨拉斐尔领着自己走到水槽边。

“现在我要干什么？比如通过帮你清理水槽的方式来冷静冷静之类的？”

“哦，天，不是的。你永远不必做这些琐事。不。我只是想让你把手放在水槽边上，然后握紧。”

“直到？”

“直到我允许你放手，很显然。”

在克劳利想问这究竟是什么意思时，一阵强烈的破空声从身后传来，接着是一阵灼热的疼痛在他的屁股上爆开。

_“噢我操这他妈是——”_

亚茨拉斐尔又打了他两下，重到他几乎忘了呼吸，让他冒直冒冷汗。他的双腿颤抖着，他不得不集中精力才能不去伸手抓那块被打到的地方。他很庆幸自己抓住了水槽沿，否则他可能会因此而站立不稳。亚茨拉斐尔非常有力，而这个身体，在不朽的同时却并不比其他躯体更能抵抗痛苦和快感。

当亚茨拉斐尔把那个带槽的金属勺子扔进他面前的水槽时，他还在轻声咒骂，使劲眨着眼睛，想把生理眼泪憋回去。克劳利倚在他身上，亚茨拉斐尔伸出一只手，轻柔地捏了捏他被打过的地方。就连这个轻微的动作也让克劳利疼得嘶嘶作响。

“用_金属勺子_？”他责问道。

“就我想要用来打你的力度，木头勺子一定会断掉的。好了。你做得很好，亲爱的。你可以放开手，回到椅子上了。让我们看看这能否让事情变得简单一些。”

当克劳利跨坐回椅子上的时候畏缩了一下。如果他不用奇迹消除疼痛，这地方肯定要留下瘀痕了，但他发现这确实起了效。疼痛使他的不安消减了一些，他瘫倒在椅子上，还伸直了双腿，就好像这整件事都是他自己的主意。在他身后，亚茨拉斐尔继续摆弄着他的翅膀，用最细致的触碰将它们抚平，但现在这已经不那么令人难以招架了。他不再觉得自己好像要从皮肤里爬出来，或者他可能不得不跳起来，在明斯克或金边找到一些紧急事务来处理。相反，当亚茨拉斐尔的手指在他的羽毛之间梳理，并让它们一一归位时，他可以仅仅让自己的思绪随波逐流，半闭着眼睛，近乎睡着。

“它们现在一定得足够整洁了。”他恼火地说。他没有料到会得到回答，但亚茨拉斐尔愉快地哼了一声，稍微站远了一些。

“哦，它们在一会儿以前就够整洁了。”

克劳利转过头来对他皱着眉。亚茨拉斐尔看起来非常冷静，冷到甚至连块黄油都不会在他的嘴里化开。这真是个当你是一个该死的虐待狂时非常有用的小技巧。

“那你为什么还要继续？”

“我稍微理了理你的羽毛，也刷理了它们。这花不了多长时间。更重要的是你要习惯被我处置。”

“处置我……这就是你之后经常要做的事吗？”带给他的感觉非常具有挑逗性，同时夹杂着一种早在预料之中的畏惧感。他希望这感觉不那么好，或者他能不那么为此着迷。

“哦，是的。但你不必这么担心。这并不难忍受。请合上翅膀，站起来。”

克劳利站起身，收起了翅膀，他这才注意到它们似乎移动得更顺畅了，而亚茨拉斐尔正走到他身后。他用一只手抱住了克劳利的胸膛，另一只手却伸向了更低的位置。

“天使……！”

“哦，我真喜欢你这样叫我。”亚茨拉斐尔低声说。“尤其是你用这种语气的时候。”

他解开克劳利裤子的速度如此之快，也许还牵涉到一个小奇迹，然后他的手开始在克劳利的阴莖上动作，好像在一个舒适的小厨房里做这件事是最自然不过的事。

“我爱你。”亚茨拉斐尔说，他的语调里充满了最纯粹的爱意。“我太爱你了，你是我的最爱，我有那么多感觉想让你体验到。现在，我想让你感觉很好，我想让你记住我能让你感觉有多好，尤其是当你为我好好表现之后。你_会_为我表现得很听话，不是吗，克劳利？”

“是的，是的，只要你继续。”克劳利嘶声说。“别停，不要停，求求你……”

“我不会的。现在发生的可不是什么游戏，亲爱的，这只是关于你的欢愉。只是关于我的手可以让你得到怎样的快乐，或者其他晚上，我可以用我的嘴。我想，你会喜欢这样的，不是吗，让我崇拜你，而你躺在我的床上，抓着被单，为我所能带给你的快感而发狂……”

在他将要高潮的时候克劳利忽然模糊地意识到，他的半边屁股还因被天使用金属汤勺打过而肿痛。他兴致高昂，因为亚兹拉斐尔刚刚梳理过他的羽毛，因为这个厨房中央该死的好手活。但这没关系，不管怎样，他还是到了，把自己和亚茨拉斐尔的手弄得一团糟。他的整个身体都因此而感到放松。

亚茨拉斐尔扶住他，不让他跌倒，然后把他推回椅子上。克劳利的姿势比起坐着而言更像是摊在了椅子上。他的四肢伸展得很开，头倚在椅背上，腿却完全伸到身前。

亚茨拉斐尔在水槽边洗了手，然后回来帮克劳利从椅子上站起来。

“_现在呢_？”克劳利问道。他觉得自己好像飘在半空中，双脚离头几英里远，整个身体嗡嗡作响，就像满是蜜蜂的夏天的田野。

“嗯，现在我们去躺下，如果你愿意的话可以打个盹。我可以给你读书，或者如果你喜欢，我们也可以去你家看电视。”

克劳利抬起头来看着亚茨拉斐尔。

“你讨厌电视。那么讨厌。”

亚茨拉斐尔笑了，充溢着如此多的爱和深情，以至于克劳利有一种想找个深坑把自己扔进去的冲动。一定是有什么地方搞错了，这么多的爱居然都是给他的。

“哦，亲爱的。如果我能把每台电视机都扔进大火，让伦敦城里的孩子们像异教徒一样围着它跳舞，我会的。但我爱你。现在，我希望你得到你想要的。”

“我想看卡通片，”克劳利立即说。他其实不想，但他确实想让亚茨拉菲尔发出那声轻柔而苦恼的叹息，在他用响指把他们带到克劳利的公寓里之前。

“坏小孩，”亚茨拉斐尔说，而克劳利大笑起来。

“而你无论如何都会爱我，”他说。

“不，这正是我爱你的原因。”

他们的身影在一个响指中消隐无踪。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> special thanks for my amazing beta <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚茨拉斐尔和克劳利犯了一些错。
> 
> 请仔细查看标签。

一切都很好。

克劳利可以接受梳理羽毛。这仍然让他感到不安和尴尬，并有些神经紧张，但关键在于他可以预见到这些的来临。

整整三个星期，每个晚上，都是同样的安排。他必须在亚茨拉斐尔用完晚餐前赶回书店，亚茨拉斐尔会拿出刷子，而他会跨坐在厨房的椅子上，让天使抚过他的羽毛，伸直它们，梳理它们，一边在做这些时发出那些小小的无聊的唏嘘声。

如果克劳利太不安分了——有几次他确实会这样，亚茨拉斐尔便让他站起来，用那该死的勺子狠狠地打他三下。即使是这样也没关系，在继续工作前，亚茨拉斐尔会领着他回到椅子上，轻抚着他的头发，这使他感到一阵冲刷而来的宽慰，然后他便会毫无骨气地接受这一切。

有一两次，他想让亚茨拉斐尔先从勺子开始，但这使得一阵潮红在创纪录的时间里从他的领口一直涨到发际。仅仅是要求这样做的想法，以及清楚他被告知要抓住水槽沿的_唯一_原因、他得承受疼痛的_唯一_原因，是他知道他无法控制自己——这令他无法忍受。他需要帮助，也需要伤害。

因此，梳理工作进行得很顺利，这已经成为他生活节奏的一部分，就像伦敦平静的车流声和每个傍晚他在报摊上买到他最喜欢的报纸的晚间版。他有时仍会担心自己的羽毛，偶尔会揪掉一些绒羽和小覆羽，但自从他们开始这样做以来，只有一两个早晨，他醒来时手里捏着一根被损毁的飞羽。他原以为他们会一直这样下去，直到一次完整的换羽来处理剩下的部分，但显然事情不会这么简单。

他们刚刚结束了晚上的工作，克劳利仍然带着负罪感地期望金属勺子带来的痛苦和随之而来的解脱。亚茨拉斐尔并不总让他在结束后离开，但他仍然抱有希望，至少在亚茨拉斐尔转身面对他之前是这样。

“好吧,亲爱的。你的羽毛看起来好多了，但是你必须让自己的手离它们远点。”

克劳利皱起了眉头。

“我这样做了，大多数时候。但我的手似乎有自己的主意。”

亚茨拉斐尔对他露出的微笑足以让整整一个师的全副武装的恶魔大军全部撤退。这并不是说它看起来有多残忍或者多冷漠。亚茨拉斐尔的微笑美丽而温暖，它让你知道他很在乎你。非常非常地在乎。

“那我想我不得不让它们改变主意。”

好吧，这不应该使他的心莫名雀跃或者让他的阴莖小小地抽搐着，但它确实做到了。他艰难地咽了口唾沫，极力抑制住突如其来的想把手放在背后的冲动。

“你在想什么，天使？”

亚茨拉斐尔把水壶放在炉子上加热时，发出了一声考虑的轻哼。在这一刻，任何人都无法确定是英格兰让亚茨拉斐尔染上对茶的平静痴迷，还是反过来。他泡茶就好像其他人咬指甲或捻弄吸管的包装纸一样。克劳利一时有些埋怨这一点，因为当他会糟蹋自己的翅膀时，亚茨拉斐尔只是用两块糖和一些牛奶泡了一杯很好的红茶。

“你想让我告诉你吗？”

克劳利眨了眨眼。

“现在是你在问我？”

“我在问你，是的。我可以现在告诉你……或者，我也可以让你自己去发现——在我告诉你不要碰你的翅膀之后，如果你仍要这样做——会发生什么。这取决于你。”

克劳利的胃因为亚茨拉斐尔的话翻腾起来。他的语气里一点都没有威胁的成分。亚茨拉斐尔只是在告诉他一些事实，而这却不知怎的让整件事变得更黑暗了。他接过亚茨拉斐尔递给他的那杯茶，把它捧在手里，盯着漂浮其上的蒸汽。他偷偷瞥了一眼他的天使，而天使正专注地啜饮着自己的茶，周身散发着一种专注的气质，好像他认为每一杯茶都值得全神贯注。

克劳利脑海中浮现的第一个念头是，_是的，我当然想知道_。

他的确想。但随后，他感到那些紧张和恐惧扭曲成了别的什么东西，让他感到一种几乎令人头晕目眩的性唤起。他不知道亚茨拉斐尔在计划些什么，尽管能够对此作出一些有根有据的猜测。这种未知感仿佛一阵热浪袭上他的全身，使他忍不住握紧了茶杯，并紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

“我不想知道，”克劳利匆忙说。“我想，给我个惊喜吧。”

“如果你管好自己的手，我就不必告诉你了。”亚茨拉斐尔平静地回应道。

***

第二天克劳利出了门，他发现自己十分紧张，并且无法集中精力做任何事。他在一种心烦意乱的失神中责骂了他的植物。他把《地狱观察者》上的同一篇文章读了四遍，却仍然无法记住它的内容，这天结束时，他只是凝望着远方，大脑一片空白。

他一直在思考亚茨拉斐尔究竟在想什么，他有可能在谋划些什么，在他意识到发生了什么之前，一把绒羽已经飘到了地上。

哦。好吧，我猜我现在就要知道了，他想，同时涌动着的恐惧和兴奋感已经强到有点混乱了。

他呆在自己的公寓里，直到最后一刻——直到他知道即使一毫秒后也会迟到，随后才出现在亚茨拉斐尔的厨房里，他立刻感到沉闷而疲惫，还夹杂着些许兴奋。他的觉得自己的四肢好像又长又多，他不得不集中精力以免撞倒一架子果酱瓶。

“你好，亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔从店里走出来，“你今天过得怎么样？”

“我拔了一些——是的。我拔了。一些羽毛。”

亚茨拉斐尔惊讶地看着他。

“过来。让我看看。”

有那么一会儿，克劳利确信自己做不到，但他仍展开了翅膀。他现在有点发抖，他的脸颊发烫，胃里涌上一阵恶心感。他已经半勃了，并且他觉得在亚茨拉斐尔触碰他的翅膀，为他检查伤势之后，那就不止是半勃了。

“哦，它看起来确实很疼，”亚茨拉斐尔低声说。“请坐到椅子上。”

椅子是安全的。他知道在椅子上会发生什么。它足够结实，当亚茨拉斐尔在他身后检查时，他可以紧抓住横档不放。克劳利尽可能谨慎地扭动着身子，把他的前额抵在椅背上的横档上。天使究竟在做什么？

当亚茨拉斐尔像过去两周一样开始梳理他的翅膀时，他下意识发出了一声惊呼。亚茨拉斐尔的手指很温柔，他首先确保受感染的区域是干净的，并得到妥善处理，然后继续检查其它区域是否井然有序。克劳利今晚不需要汤勺；这一次，他那么紧张，以至他的翅膀感觉像花岗岩做成的，只在他等待着之后可能发生的不管什么事情时微微颤抖。

这可能就是我的植物一直以来的感觉，克劳利想，但在他弄明白这一点之前，亚茨拉斐尔已经结束了手头的工作，他正心不在焉地抚摸着克劳利的后背。

“好了，它们已经得到了照料。”亚茨拉斐尔轻快地说。“没有想象的那么糟，但肯定不太理想。现在把它收起来吧。”

克劳利耸了耸肩，避开了亚茨拉斐尔的视线。

“克劳利，请看着我。”

“我没有这么做的必要，”他嘟囔着，尽管他已经照做了。

亚茨拉斐尔微笑了一下，他伸手抚弄着他的头发。有那么一会儿，克劳利几乎要挣脱开，但随后理智又重新出现了。这是他的天使，不管是天堂、地狱还是人间都没有任何事物能使他从亚茨拉斐尔身旁离开。他一动不动，亚茨拉斐尔的触碰带给他的愉悦又帮助他放松了一点。

“你还记得我说的话吗？”亚茨拉斐尔问道，他的声音像阳光一样轻柔。“在昨天？”

“我不太可能忘记，不是吗？”

“告诉我。”

“你说过，如果我的手有自己的主意，如果它们再找上我的翅膀，你就得考虑让它们改变主意。”

“非常好，亲爱的，”

亚茨拉斐尔俯下身，在他的额头上温柔地吻了一下。一段时间里，克劳利只是呼吸着古龙水和旧书的味道。这是一种比他想象的更能使自己镇定下来的微小平静，直到亚茨拉菲尔又退回去，抽出了一支看上去像皮制长书签的东西。

“那是什么？克劳利问道，他的声音比平时要尖锐一些。

他用力吞咽着，但兴奋和紧张感交织在一起，迫使他摇了摇头。

“你做就是了。”他简短地说。

亚茨拉斐尔顿了一下，随后走到克劳利面前，他仍然跨坐在椅子上。

“请把左手给我。”

亚茨拉斐尔曾经提到过，他正在让克劳利习惯受人处置，但直到这一刻，克劳利才看出事情已经发展到什么地步。他还没来得及做决定，手便伸了出来，手心朝下，他的心脏好像要跳出他的胸膛，全身都热得不正常。

亚茨拉斐尔翻过他的手掌，让他手心朝上，用自己的手从下面托住它。亚茨拉斐尔手掌的热度令人宽慰地温暖——直到天使把皮制书签举过他的肩膀，以一个完美的弧度把它砸在克劳利的手心上。

疼痛来得很突然，令人震惊，兴奋又可怖。有那么一瞬间，克劳利根本无法接受这一切，无论是他那尖叫着的神经，还是他手掌上立刻肿起的深色伤痕，或是那令人作呕的恐惧感。他发出一声窒息般的叫喊，他的牙齿咬在舌头上，如此用力以至他尝到了血的味道，然后亚茨拉斐尔又把书签举了起来，再一次重重地甩在他手上。

这很疼，非常疼，而且是他的天使在弄疼他。是的，这也使他兴奋，是的，这同时让他觉得这种疼痛是对的。书签第二次落下时他没有尖叫，但他的牙齿咬得那么紧，以致于他有些惊讶它没有裂开。他忍不住伸直了腿，又努力将它们收回，而书签再次落下时，他用那只仍然自由的手捂住了脸，试图提醒自己如何呼吸。

我承受得了，他绝望地想。我承受得了。我承受得了。

随后那支书签再次甩落，快速地接连两次，砸在同一个该死的地方，那些想法全被诸如“_烧灼、破碎、毁掉_”这样的字句抹得一干二净。

他咬紧牙关想藏住那声叫喊，却忍不住漏出一声切实的呜咽，尖锐、绝望又慌乱。他再也无法控制它们了，就像他无法控制顺着他的脸颊流下来的泪水，就像他抑制不住地抽动着的双肩。

_我承受得了_变成了_我必须接受_，而他绝望而又迫切地颤抖着。如果亚茨拉菲尔现在触碰他的股间，几下抽动他也许就会因此高潮，但他当然不会这样做。他正忙着弄疼他。

皮质书签最后一次啪的一声落下来，让他的手心肿成了一种很深的暗红色。

克劳利把脸埋在臂弯里，静静地啜泣着，亚茨拉斐尔抚摸着他那滚烫的手掌，在那上面轻轻地吻了一下。即使是这样的轻触也足以让克劳利畏缩，亚茨拉斐尔把克劳利的手掌心朝上放在他的大腿上。在那一刻，他觉得它几乎算不上是他身体的一部分，只是一种无法摆脱的悸动着的剧痛。他不得不克制住自己想握住手的保护性本能，因为那会使逐渐消退的疼痛再次猛烈地爆发。

“非常好，亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔说，克劳利如释重负地低声呻吟着。这很好。一切都结束了。亚茨拉斐尔看得出他已经受够了。

“请把右手给我。”

他内心的某种东西碎裂了。不。他不能，不能，不能，求求了，他_没法_。

克劳利向亚茨拉斐尔伸出了手，即使他仍在抽泣，从他嘴里倾泻出的话语对他来说几乎讲不通。他无法停止说_不_，或者乞求亚茨拉斐尔如果足够爱他就不要这样做，他承受不了，他不能，如果亚茨拉斐尔能原谅他一次，他就会永远完美无缺。

“噢，我亲爱的。”

亚茨拉斐尔跪在他身前，亲吻他，紧紧握住他那只没有受伤的手。缓刑像浇在他头上的冷水，他不在乎这是否是暂时的。尽管现在，他觉得自己完全没有能力反抗，除了按照亚茨拉斐尔的指示站起来，他什么也做不了。当亚茨拉斐尔用奇迹把他们带到阁楼上时，他像一块石头一样驯服，随后他允许自己被扔上了床。

克劳利如释重负地呜咽着，亚茨拉斐尔把一块湿冷的布盖在他的脸上，这缓解了一些热度，也使他哭得红肿的眼睛消了些肿。总有一天，他会找些时间为自己哭这么多而羞愧，但现在，他只想让自己在亚茨拉斐尔的安抚中放松下来。在某个时刻，当紧靠拥抱着他的亚茨拉斐尔时，他发现了一些事。

“我硬了。”他咕哝着。条件反射般用他的股间蹭着亚茨拉斐尔的大腿。不知怎的，他在经历所有这些的时候一直硬着，而虽然现在感觉不那么强烈了，但他仍然能够感觉到那种不息的热度，尤其是当他被亚茨拉斐尔这样紧紧地抱着的时候。

“是的。”

“为此做点什么？”他低声哄诱，但亚茨拉斐尔只是抚弄着他的头发。

“最好不要。有些事情我不希望在你的脑海中产生联系。”

克劳利想要抗议，因为在他脑海里载着这些想法的小船很可能在上个秋天，甚至更早的时候就已经起航，但是让亚茨拉斐尔_照顾_他最好的一点是，他从不抗议或争论。他所要做的只是蜷缩在他的天使身旁，让事情发生在他身上，这是一个很好的改变，因为一般来说都是他让各种倒霉事发生在别人身上。

当他们躺在寂静的黑暗中时，他开始让自己振作起来。他的勃起减弱了，双眼的发痒感让他感到恼怒。他的手还在抽痛，但现在只剩下一些钝痛，远不像亚茨拉斐尔击打它时那样难以忍受了。但当亚茨拉斐尔伸手去摸他受伤的手的指尖时，他仍被吓了一跳。

“你希望我让它好受一点吗？”

这个问题使他的心紧缩了一下，如果他没有把这种冲动塞进盒子里，并坐在盒盖上，他可能又要哭起来了。

“我不知道你为什么停下来，”克劳利别扭地说。“我经历过更糟的。有些甚至是来自于你。”

“不是这样的。亲爱的，你为什么问我是否还爱你？”

克劳利皱起了眉头。

“我从没说过。”

“你说了，当我问你要右手时。”

克劳利觉得自己的脸又涨红了。当他们在床上赤裸着坦诚相对，而亚茨拉斐尔强迫他向自己袒露心绪时，以及当他在受这样的折磨时，为什么他会如此兴奋？这似乎太不公平。

“我不记得了，”他说的是实话。“我说了很多话。”

“是的。所以请想想为什么你要问我是否还爱你。”

克劳利拨弄着亚茨拉斐尔外套的下摆。1902年，有个裁缝修补了这件外套下摆处的磨损，但用的是棕色的线，而不是茶色的。亚茨拉斐尔说，这让这件外套有了特点，克劳利私下里却认为，他只是懒得把它脱下来，找其他人完善这件工作。

“告诉我一些事实，”他最终说。亚茨拉斐尔很可能知道他在拖延时间，但他还是考虑地轻哼了一声。

“我爱你胜过世界上的任何事物，而且我不会停止爱你。另一件？”

“是的。”

“我喜欢伤害你，几乎像我喜欢让你感觉很好一样多。”

克劳利对这一平静的事实不寒而栗，因为这可以让任何有理智的东西逃跑，不是吗？这是种微妙的平衡，与亚茨拉斐尔真正有能力对他造成的伤害相比，今晚发生的一切简直像是一场单纯的茶话会。

“还有一件事，即使你不问我也会说。我想要的是让你感到快乐和完整，比我自己对这些的期望多得多。”

“真的吗？”克劳利怨恨自己听起来如此_满怀希望_。他不得不把脸埋进亚茨拉斐尔的胸口，小心翼翼地对待他的手，却抬不起头。

“哦，是的。”亚茨拉斐尔声音里的绝对平静和自信使克劳利抬起头来，他在心爱的亚茨拉斐尔的脸上找不到一丝谎言的痕迹。

我能看出来的，他对自己说。说谎是我的专长，从来不是他的。

他叹了口气并坐起来，交叠起双腿，用另一只手握住受伤的手。他仍然感到疼痛，皮质书签在他白色的手掌上留下伤痕的几乎已变成黑色。

“我不_知道_，”他咕哝着。“你问我是否想知道，而我不想，因为这听起来，你知道的，很性感。而这确实是，撒旦啊，这_真的_很性感，我向你保证。如果你现在问我，我也一定会说，不要碰你的翅膀否则我会打到你不再这样想。如果你现在问我，我会说你当然爱我，而且你不会因为我这天对自己的翅膀做了傻事就停止爱我。”

“你不是在对翅膀做_傻事_，并且，是的，我永远不会-”

“但我那时不知道这点。我想得太快了，也许。我正好越过你的目的，然后到了……”

“别的地方。某个你不太相信我的地方。”

克劳利低下头，对于他脑子里被关联起来的事，亚茨拉斐尔是对的。如果他因为觉得自己像个白痴就勃起，那他就再也做不成任何事情了。

“我不是那个意思。”他低声说，然后他发出了一声非常不像恶魔的叫声，亚茨拉斐尔把他揽进怀里，给他一个全身心的拥抱。这个拥抱很紧，并不完全令人舒服，也不太像天使会做的。克劳利才是那个喜欢缠上别人全身的人。亚茨拉斐尔通常会更深思熟虑，他对手臂、腿、嘴和鼻子会放在哪些位置也更挑剔。

“对不起，”亚茨拉斐尔说，他的声音因为埋在克劳利的头发里而变得有些模糊。“我_很抱歉_让你这样想，我_怎么_会让你这么想……”

“不是你的错，是我，天使。是我没有——”

“这没关系。对我来说不重要。我很抱歉。谢谢你足够聪明和勇敢来告诉我这一切。”

克劳利不舒服地耸了耸肩。

“如果我早点告诉你，整件事都会更明智。”

亚茨拉斐尔放开了他，心不在焉地伸手去整理被他弄皱的衣领。

“我们之间的计时方式要以千年来计算。你几乎拥有世界上全部的时间来告诉我你需要什么。我只是很开心这在今天实现了。。”

“是啊，好吧，我明天会做得更好。”他并没有说他明天是会表现得更好，还是会更好地忍受痛苦。这个问题还没有定论。

“噢，我们明天不会做这个。”

克劳利嗔视着他。

“我_说过_，我从你那儿也经历过比这更糟的。”

亚茨拉斐尔注视着他，带着绝对的爱，绝对的真诚，同时也完全是危险的。

“你确实说过。谢谢你。现在，除非你告诉我一些新的事，否则我想让你思考一下，在我本该照顾你的时候，你却在说这些话，这意味着什么。”

克劳利紧闭着嘴，用力咽了口唾沫。他非常熟悉这种语气。

“我能问个问题吗？”

“当然可以。”

“_为什么_我们不明天再做这件事呢？我的意思是，现在我知道得更清楚了，我不会发疯似的——”

亚茨拉斐尔举起一根手指。

“如果你再侮辱自己，我会非常生气。”

克劳利被噎住了。

“但不管怎样。为什么我们明天再做呢？”

“因为我不想让任何事在短期内向我提醒你的难过和我自己的错误。贪心更多地是我的手段，而不是骄傲，但仍然。而且这只是我计划好的一件事。”

“等等，一件？你到底计划了多少，像记账一样列了个清单什么的吗？”这个想法既使他感到惊愕，又有点振奋。

“噢，没有这么正式。一般我只是在脑海里列出一个沉默的清单，关于你和这一切意味着什么。关于我想对你做什么，你会有什么反应。诸如此类。”

克劳利深吸了口气，因为虚荣并不是他的原罪之一，但他废了好大力气才抗拒了这种罪恶的感觉。一想到他的天使花了那么多时间想着他，考虑着他，为他做计划，这太非同寻常了。这是一个奇怪的画面，但他正想象着亚茨拉斐尔在做笔记，列清单，甚至会画些表格和插图……

“给我讲讲其中的一些吧。”他说着，又蜷缩回床上。“也许在你说的时候为我做点手活？”

亚茨拉斐尔犹豫了一会儿，然后躺了下来，额头贴着克劳利的额头，他一只胳膊支在他的脑袋下面，另一只手伸出来，松松地握着克劳利那只伤痕累累的手。

“好，”他说。“至少是前一个。至于你说的第二部分，让我们看看情绪会把我们带到哪儿，好吗？”

克劳利高兴地点点头，因为他知道_他的_情绪通常会把他们带到哪一步。然而，亚茨拉斐尔还没来得及描述关于绑带和铃铛的事，克劳利的眼睛就渐渐闭上了，等亚茨拉斐尔讲到头罩的时候，他已经睡熟了。


	4. Chapter 4

“那是十三世纪，事情开始于我被困在某个农民的后屋里。”

亚茨拉斐尔从他的目录册上抬起头来，微微地歪着头。克劳利坐在柜台上，两只腿晃来晃去，用手支撑着向后靠的身子。他没有看向亚茨拉斐尔，而是专注地望着灰尘在阳光下浮动着玄妙的轨迹。那里面有许多秘密，只为看得清它们的眼睛而准备。他读了一遍，又把它们抛诸脑后。

“我真傻，真的。太过粗心。把我的名字留在任何术士、魔法师或有资质的巫师都能找到的地方。有人会找到我也不值得惊讶了。”

他冒险瞥了一眼亚茨拉斐尔，他比葬礼上的石铸天使还要沉静。从他眼中聚集着的风暴来看，这至少是某个人的葬礼，即使那个人已经死了好几个世纪。

“所以他抓住了我，得到了一些毫无价值的关于生命、宇宙和万物的小秘密，然后，他没有放我走，而是把我扔进了他塞满老旧服装模型和一堆关于黑死病的小册子的后屋。”

“有多久——”

“两年。”

克劳利打了个寒颤，他把一只膝盖抬到了胸前。对于超自然生物来说，时间的流逝并不比人类更快，而说出这句话让他想起自己在那该死的房间里待过的实际时间。

“我也不能就那么睡过去，因为那里有个小窗户，阳光会透进来。”那是最糟糕的部分。如果是在黑暗中，他可能只是度过了一个漫长的夜晚，即使他的梦里纠缠着某人持续叨念他名字的声音，那感觉就像有尖利的爪子在翻搅他的大脑。阳光使他清醒，并让他意识到每一天是如何爬过如何离他远去，他如何又失去了一天，然后另一个夜晚又来到他面前。

他小小地咳嗽了一声。后来他才知道自己是在挪威的特隆赫姆。房间里没有壁炉，他不记得在那里曾有过一天温暖的日子。

“所以过了一段时间，我想我感到无聊了，我开始找上，你知道的。我的翅膀。它们只能勉强挤进那个空间，当我把它们展开时，能感觉暖和一些。有它们在周围，我感觉好多了，我会把手指伸进到里面取暖。然后，当我变得焦躁不安、无事可做，也没什么好看时，我便开始扯它们。起初还算温柔，后来就不那么温柔了，而那感觉——”

他停了下来，因为“很好”这个形容不太恰当，从他低下头并发现地上覆盖着一大片绒毛和覆羽的日子起，他便不该使用这个词了。最终，他继续转向了他的次级飞羽，把它们分配给每周一次明亮的剧痛，这使他迸出眼泪，使他暂时逃离那间该死的房间里啃噬着他的无聊。

“无论如何。当那个暴民们终于杀到这个无足轻重的小人物这里时，我的翅膀糟得像鬼，所以我就在地面上待了一段时间。一觉把它睡了过去，幸运的是，当我醒来时，它们又很像样了，就像你喜欢的那样光洁又漂亮。”

“克劳利……”

“不要——不要以为那是第一次，或者我从前没这样做过。那个关于巫师的傲慢的小借口并不是我这破毛病的开端。在那之前我_早_就是个垃圾了。我的意思是我甚至不记得第一次是怎么发生的，而那_当然_不是最糟糕的时候—”

“克劳利，亲爱的——”

亚茨拉斐尔从书桌后走出来，站在他面前，但克劳利摇了摇头。他无法阻止这些话脱口而出，就好像他把它们压抑得太久了，现在它们只渴望着出逃。

“这不是……这跟任何事都没关系。这只是_我_。这就是我存在的方式，而它不会_停止_，天使，你也无法让它永远停止，你知道的，不是吗？撒旦啊，我希望你知道。最好别让我发现这是…你在告诉你自己会_治好_我的某种事情，因为你现在总该知道了，我是他妈的恶魔克劳利，我不会_被_治好，不会被天堂，不会被地狱，也不会被——”

亚茨拉斐尔的手重重地落在他的大腿上，一记沉痛的打击使他哑口无言，同时，一阵强烈的欲望袭上他全身。他张了张嘴，但亚茨拉斐尔伸出手来捂住了他的嘴，阻止他开口。

“谢谢你告诉我这些。”亚茨拉斐尔说话总是很有分寸，就像用了尺子一样。“以前我不知道，现在我知道了。我很抱歉这发生在你身上。亲爱的，我永远不会试图去治好你。当你是那么完美无缺，你的每一点对我来说都如此宝贵时更是如此。你知道你现在在做什么吗?”

克劳利抬起头来，第一次意识到他的翅膀已经展开了。它们掀翻了一堆待分类的书，而他一只手已经埋进了羽毛里。

亚茨拉斐尔把他的手拿开，而克劳利低下头，觉得比刚才更愁闷，更无用了。他猛地收回翅膀，动作快得几乎令他感到疼痛。

“对不起，”他咕哝着，从柜台上滑了下来。“我很抱歉……”

“我亲爱的，我告诉你不是为了让你感到抱歉。告诉我你现在有什么感觉。”

他摸了摸他的大腿上被亚茨拉斐尔打过的地方。

“唤起？”

“谢谢。这就是全部吗？”

当然不是。他有些气恼地叹了口气，并在天使留给他的小空间里来回踱步。有一段时间里，他只想从书架上抓起一本漂亮的书，把它使劲往光滑的玻璃窗上扔去。这个想法太疯狂了，使他突然停了下来，至少回到了能够回答的状态。

“我不知道。压抑？也许有点悲惨，还有可能会流泪？就像我想去痛揍一艘邮轮？你在期待着什么，天使？”

亚茨拉斐尔发出了一种若有所思的声响。

“不，这很好。唔。不太好。但足够让我理解了。我想现在_你_应该明白了。”

“什么？”

亚茨拉斐尔摸了摸克劳利的领子，把它抚平，并稍稍调整了一下翻领，然后带着一种异常冷静的决心望进他的眼睛。

“事实上，_我_是那个操克劳利的天使。并且我爱你。而如果你不想有这种感觉——”

_我不想，我不想，噢，我不想……_

“那么我就会改变它。”

亚茨拉斐尔微笑着，而同时也许在某个地方，一只北极熊在嫉妒中死去，因为它露出牙齿咆哮的样子远没有现在天使这微笑的一半可怕。

***

这听起来多么简单。

脱光衣服。把他的手放在一个刚好齐肩高的空书架上。让亚茨拉斐尔给他戴上眼罩。在那个位置一直呆到商店关门。

他被藏在书店的一个不起眼的小角落里，离亚茨拉斐尔的书桌很近，他能听到哗哗作响的纸张声和钢笔的刮擦声，就在店里从其他角度看不见的地方。

“我无聊得都要流眼泪了，”他说道，这时亚茨斐尔正不厌其烦地调整着他搭在书架上的手。

“你这样认为吗？”天使问道。

“我知道——”

当亚茨拉斐尔把眼罩罩在他的眼睛上，让一切都被抛入黑暗中时，他咽下了最后一个尾音。这一定被施了咒。没有任何光线穿透柔软的织物；感觉就好像他在矿井深处闭上了眼睛。完全的黑暗很不自然，他一时只是在这种黑暗的深处摇摆。

在他的视觉被迅速剥夺的同时，其它感官喧嚷地冲了进来，以做出补偿。有那么一瞬间，他被羊皮纸和兔皮胶的气味、他踩在木地板上光裸的脚感受到的裂痕，以及门外平静的伦敦车流声所淹没。当他平静下来时，他意识到亚茨拉斐尔已经离开一段时间了。

“——当你感到不安和动摇的时候。现在，我想让你知道的是，你可以信任我，和我在一  
起你便永远是安全的。”

“像这样我怎会是安全的？”克鲁利责问道。“我一丝不挂，被脱得像只被拔了毛的鸡，什么也看不见。我甚至无从得知天堂是否正准备在我眼皮底下发动一场神圣的十字军东征——”

“你很安全，”亚茨拉斐尔说，“因为我在这里。”

为什么那使他的眼睛有点湿润？克劳利畏缩了一下，把前额贴在面前的架子上。他突然觉得自己更赤裸了，就像他在蜕皮之后的感觉一样，一切都是崭新的，这有点难以接受。安全，世界上没有什么比亚茨拉斐尔选择保护的东西更安全的了，而亚茨拉斐尔选择了——

天使走近了些，把他宽大的手掌放在他的肩上。书店的气温完全受调控，非常舒适，但不知怎的，亚茨拉斐尔搭在他身上的手正散发出一种中央空调无法比拟的温暖。

“我告诉过你，我会好好照料我的所有物。”亚茨拉斐尔轻声说。“你知道这点。也许你需要被提醒一下自己是什么。”

“一件……物品——？”

“不。是我的。”

克劳听到这里时不禁发出一声有些急切的呜咽，他无法控制自己的呻吟，也无法控制自己因亚茨拉斐尔声音中那种绝对的、强烈的占有欲而变硬。

“只属于我。”亚茨拉斐尔低声说，并轻轻地吻了吻他裸露的肩膀。“没有什么能把你从我身边带走。我不会允许这种事发生。”

克劳利仅凭那个吻就能迷失自己。当然，那是在亚茨拉菲尔的手几乎是不经意地伸到他的阴莖上之前。他此前便已半勃了，但是现在，亚茨拉斐尔的手环绕着他的莖身，漫不经心的几次滑动，就使他完全挺立了。

然后……

然后他松开了手。

“嘿——！”

“我还有工作要做，亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔用他最一本正经、最得体的口吻说。“书店毕竟仍在营业。”

_没有人会走进来_，克劳利提醒自己。有时，他确信天使真的用奇迹把门变走了。任何有办法走进来的人都会很快被请出去。不可能有人会就这样走进来，看见他这个样子。

但如果有人走进来了呢?

这想法紧紧攫住了他，如一株顽固的植物一样在他的心底生根发芽。_要是_真的有人走进来看到他了怎么办？那可能是某些试图找到什么难懂或者艰涩内容的可怜人，而如果亚茨拉斐尔没有在那里及时地把他们从书店后方拉走，这些人就会转过那个急促的拐角，然后把他看个遍。

克劳利一想到他在晨光下的样子——一丝不挂，一动不动——不禁打了个寒颤。他想象着一个人类，一个在这个星球上只活了一个世纪或更少的人类，被允许像看着某种装饰品那样_看着_他，而他却从遮盖自己。在眼罩的遮盖下，他甚至看不见那个人。他只能通过别的事物来知道有人在看着他，比如那人倒抽一口冷气的声音，或是因吃惊而发出的嫌恶的尖叫声……

一只温暖的手环上他的屁股，在继续游走前挤压了一下，他猛地吸了口气。这种触感很亲昵，但有些过于冷淡，就像用手指无所事事的划过铁制栅栏的边缘。

”亚茨拉斐尔？”他问道，他的声音有些颤抖。当然是天使。在她所有的造物里，还能是谁呢?

“嗯，亲爱的？”

“为什么你要——”

“因为你感觉很好。请稍等一会儿，我要去一趟天文区。马上就回来。”

他听着亚茨拉斐尔的脚步声渐渐远去，听见了亚茨拉斐尔移动梯子时滚轮发出的哐当声。

_他离得太远了，_他一边想，一边不安地用指甲抠着书架，但这当然是荒谬的。如果他拉下眼罩，从他的角落里偷瞥，他会看到亚茨拉斐尔就在书店的对面，在梯子上忙着摆弄他那些该死的书本。

想要如此做的本能升腾起来，但他把它压制下去了。他处在这种状态里最多只有该死的十五分钟。他可以再坚持一会儿，以避免天使的不赞成落到他头上。

克劳利深吸了一口气，把他的重心从一只脚移到另一只脚上。

_这太荒谬了。我应该告诉他这根本行不通，这很无聊。如果我感到无聊，就不会有任何事能起效。正是无聊让我撕毁了自己的翅膀。_

这倒不是说当他的手本应放在架子上时，他还能有机会把他的翅膀扯烂。

_如果他每天都把我留在这里直到我换羽呢？撒旦，那可能是好几个月，把我留在这里，在任何他愿意的时候触碰我，就像他喜欢的那样……_

“好吧！”一个温柔的声音在他耳边响起，克劳利叫出了声，因为他没有听到天使从梯子上走下来的声响。从太阳穴旁传来的一阵羽毛扫过的触感告诉他，亚茨拉斐尔只是显化了翅膀飘了过来，那个作弊的混蛋。

“好什么？”他不耐烦地问道。

“好吧，看看这个。”亚茨拉斐尔很有帮助地补充道。

当天使的手紧实地握住他的阴莖，并抽动了两下时，克劳利呻吟出声，他的手握得很紧，完全掌握着自己的节奏。

“你在想些什么，亲爱的？”

“我不会告诉你的，”克劳利勉强说，因为他毕竟还是个恶魔。他觉得他应该对这种天使的支配进行某种抵抗。而现在他想到了_天使的支配_，亚茨拉斐尔像某个女王的好士兵一样全副武装，带着那把剑和正义的怒火，而_这毫无帮助_。

“不会吗？”亚茨拉斐尔恳切地问道。他的手再次握上了克劳利的阴莖，他站得那样近，他的嘴唇拂过克劳利的耳廓，使他感到有点发痒。“无论它是什么，你似乎都觉得这很迷人。”

“不，老师，我不太想和全班同学分享，”克劳利急忙打断他，但随后当亚茨拉斐尔放开手时，他深吸了口气。天使温暖的手和寒冷的空气之间的反差使他战栗。他险些从书架上松手，但他及时记起来了。

“啊，好吧。也许你以后会想告诉我，”

这是一场胜利，不是吗？不再有一只手握住他的阴莖了，但这仍然是一场胜利，对吗？克劳利有点不安地意识到，他不敢保证。他所能肯定的是，他的下体硬到发痛，并渴望天使的抚摸。他深吸了一口气，努力使自己平静下来。如果他一整天都这样硬着，他一定会发疯的。

就在克劳利勉强在某种程度上控制住局面时，电话铃——他确信这必定是整个伦敦的最后一部固定电话——响了。

“噢，别接那个，你今天应该和只我在一起！”他恼火地说，亚茨拉斐尔匆匆走过时，在他的屁股上轻拍了一下。

“现在，嘘。这家书店仍在营业。我会陪着你。我就在这里，哪儿也不去。我保证。”

这些话重重地打在他身上，使他稍稍低下了头。他_不_喜欢亚茨拉斐尔用他那平静而不加思索的方式说这些话。当亚茨拉斐尔在和一位幸运的书商谈话，并揉着他颈后的头发时，这简直感觉_屈尊降次_又_居高临下_。他_讨厌_这点。

克劳利拒绝注意他们的谈话内容，试图忽略亚茨拉斐尔摩挲着他头发的手是多么令人愉快，他又多么喜欢天使那抚慰人心的语调。他对这件事毫不关心，几乎没有听到亚茨拉斐尔在说；“哦，那太好了，坎宁安太太。稍等一会，我去拿笔和纸。”

克劳利在一瞬间只是对此感到惊讶，因为和他一样，亚茨拉斐尔也有着惊人的记忆力。他们生来就不会忘记任何事情，所以为什么他要……

当亚茨拉斐尔用冰冷而锋利的笔尖抵住克劳利的肩膀时，克劳利差点咬破舌头。这是什么——

“好吧，你能再说一遍吗？是01632 960578，区号是布里斯托尔，对吗？很好，很好，我需要找一位朱莉·坎比小姐？”

克劳利咬紧了牙关，笔尖扎进了他的肉里。这并不比挠痒重多少，但是当他正像一个该死的记事本一样被标记时，当他被用来做一些如此无关紧要的事情时，他内心的某处在颤抖。朱莉的字母J和坎比的C都写得很夸张，他想象着天使优雅的手正将那些旋转的笔画嵌进他的皮肤里。

“再次感谢您，坎宁安太太，您真令人高兴。祝您的孩子们和猫咪们一切都好。”

他挂断电话时发出了一声愉悦的轻哼。

“那是坎宁安太太，”他本不必说这些的。“她知道我在找一些早期的关于畸胎瘤的小册子，而她在上次去布里斯托尔旅行时偶然发现了一些。”

“她真是太贴心了。”克劳利应付道，亚茨拉斐尔轻拍着他被标记过的皮肤，轻声笑了起来。

“她确实很贴心。也谢谢你能保持安静。”

“我不是一个该死的记事本，”克劳利嘟囔着，他不太清楚自己为什么脸红了。

“当然不是。你是我亲爱的。”

亚茨拉斐尔走到他身后，他站得很近，他能感觉到天使的胯骨紧挨着他自己的。他被亚茨拉斐尔的气息包围着，几乎被他的身体所笼罩，他衣服上厚厚的衬垫使他感到自己不知怎地有种被亚茨拉斐尔裹覆的感觉。

亚茨拉斐尔不紧不慢地把手伸到克劳利的身侧，沿着他的双臂游走，然后顺着他的胸膛一路向下。当亚茨拉菲尔又开始触碰他的阴莖时，克劳利畏缩了一下，这次他不完全是不经意的了。

“我想今天我希望你达到高潮，”亚茨拉斐尔说。他的语气就好像他在决定在何处订午餐。“不过……”

“_当然_会有一个‘不过’，”克劳利咕哝道。他在亚茨拉斐尔的手心里小小地磨蹭了一下，好像害怕天使随时会把手抽走似的。

“当然有。你可以要求我允许你高潮，但是当你高潮的时候，以及我做完这一切时，我就会留你像那样独自一人。”

克劳利呜咽着，把头埋进书架里。他感到很热，羞耻感、欲望和本能的兴奋感交织在一起，对他这样的人来说，这是不可能的。亚茨拉斐尔曾这样做过一两次，用他的手把他带到高潮，然后让他承受这种后果。他讨厌这种方式的感觉太过鲜明，鲜明到近乎能算作是喜欢它了。

“多久？”他问道，尽管他觉得自己已经知道了答案。亚茨拉斐尔的手紧紧地握着他的阴莖，然后又抽回以坚实地滑动了一下。

“哦，直到我关门，我想。我很忙，直到今天晚上我才有时间清理你。

不。不，他不能接受。他最无法忍受的是赤身裸体、黏糊糊且什么也看不见，但显然，他的一部分可以接受这些。他的胯部撞进亚茨拉斐尔的手里，一时间，他想这可能是一个没有意义的问题，他的身体已经替他做出了决定。

不知何故，他退缩了。

“不，”他摇摇头，勉强说道。他很感激自己被蒙上了眼罩，仿佛部分的他相信，因为他看不见亚茨拉斐尔，所以亚茨拉斐尔也看不见他有多么破碎。

亚茨拉斐尔的手立刻抽回了，克劳利发出一声抱怨的呻吟，迫切地想把它要回来。但他现在知道如果他这么做会意味着什么了。

“好吧，如果你想要时请让我知道。”亚茨拉斐尔轻快地说。“你很美，能令你发出那些令人愉快的声音真是一种乐趣。”

“你_怎能_像那样说出这些话？”克鲁利低吼着。

“我确信自己不明白你的意思。现在，嘘，我得给坎比小姐打个电话。”

克劳利一直坐在那里，听着一个似乎没完没了的关于薄本和小册子的电话，与此同时，亚茨拉斐尔用钢笔轻敲着他光裸的肩膀。克劳利深深地吸了一口气，专注于那轻柔的弹跳声。

天使确实把他的所有物照料得很好，克劳利有点迷迷糊糊地想，也许他不会再介意这些了。也许不是每一天都可以像书店里桌上的小摆件一样度过，但也许它可以被当成某种假日的消遣，像一个假期或某种疗养工作室。

天使结束了他的通话，带着一种只有和他有着完全相同的晦涩爱好的人才能理解的那种安静和满足喃喃自语着。当经过克劳利身旁时，他漫不经心地挠了挠克劳利的后背，在天使坐下时，克劳利听到了椅子下轮子的嘎吱声。

克劳利让自己的思绪飘渺了一会儿。他周身的一切都散发着柔软的嗡嗡声。世界在转动，他也随之旋转着。如果需要的话，他可以站着睡着，但这不是睡眠。这是另一种状态，这一刻他满足于简单地体验它，而不是揪住它翻来覆去地烦恼。

事实证明，维持这种状态还需练习，因为他突然从这种状况里走了出来，他直起身子，恢复了意识，突然意识到他根本听不见亚茨拉斐尔的声音。他身后没有纸的沙沙声，也没有温柔而通情达理的通话声。他竖起耳朵，从伦敦白天的喧嚣、风声、地球的转动、角落里灯光的变化和屋顶上鸽子的扇翅中搜寻着。

没有天使的声音。

克劳利使劲咽了口唾沫，他突然感到喉咙干涩。他能感觉到亚茨拉斐尔的存在，他当然能感觉到，但在大约200年后，整个书店仍会被他的气息浸染。除了那种绝对的爱和有点过分拘谨的氛围之外，没有什么能告诉他亚茨拉斐尔仍在那里。或者他并不是独自一人。

这种想法就像一根钉子一样直刺进他的大脑，让他浸透在羞辱、愤怒和恐慌之中。他被摆出这种可耻的样子，然后又被_忽视_，他不能也_不愿_忍受这一切……

即使只是在他转过身，并扯下眼罩的时候，克劳利也已经意识到，也许有至少一打更好的方法来处理这些在他心底堆积的突如其来的恐慌和被抛弃感。

然后他看见亚茨拉斐尔坐在他的办公椅上，转过身来面对着他。他的一只脚踝放在另一只膝盖上，双手整齐地交叠在大腿上，他的眼睛一眨不眨，脸上带着一丝微笑。

“亲爱的，我亲爱的，”天使对他说。


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

别跑。

这是克劳利脑子里闪过的第二个念头，因为他意识到，无论接下来发生什么，无论亚茨拉斐尔想对他做什么，如果他逃跑，天使便不得不追他，这只会使事情变得更糟。

他们之间的沉默持续了很长时间，克劳利当然是第一个开口的那方。

“唔？”他脱口而出。

亚茨拉斐尔扬起眉毛，显然想引诱他开口。这个该死的施虐狂。

“你没有享受自己吗，亲爱的？”

“这件事从什么时候开始是和我的享受有关？”克劳利责问道。他赤身裸体，失去平衡，被不公正地对待，这就好像——

“你对我下了套，”他咆哮着，像一只走投无路的炸毛的猫，脊背紧紧地抵着书架。“你知道我会崩溃的。你知道我做不到。”

亚茨拉斐尔真的被吓了一跳。他站起身来，而克劳利张开了嘴，发出嘶嘶声。他的翅膀没有张开，但离那很近了。

“克劳利……”

“不要，”克劳利打断了他。“别对我说……任何该死的关于一切都好或者我不知何故没有搞砸一切的陈词滥调。在你让我像一株见鬼的室内盆栽一样晾在那里之后，你就没有这样做的权利了。”

克劳利粗暴地甩了两下头，然后打了个响指。他原以为在一天的大部分时间里都光着身子之后，穿上衣服会让他感到安全一点，但它们却显得紧绷又幽闭，像沉重的负担般紧紧抓着他，使他觉得压抑又窒息。一想到只是光着身子被搁置在书店里就能这么快地改变他的感觉和自我认知，他就感觉很丢脸，于是他大步朝门口走去。

“你想去哪儿？”

他越过自己的肩膀向后瞥去，发现亚茨拉斐尔根本没有动，他仍然目不转睛地看着他，也许连呼吸都没有，这简直让他怒不可遏。

“这有关系吗？这不再是你的问题了，天使。_我_不是你的问题。这很荒谬。这太_愚蠢_了。我从不应该允许自己这么——我不敢相信我们曾认为这是个好主意……”

他摇了摇头，仿佛觉得自己的心脏蜷缩成了碎片。他想要……他不知道自己想要什么。他想躲到世界最深处的洞穴里去。他想爬上亚茨拉斐尔温暖的大床，只是藏在那里，直到一切再次变得有意义。

_各让一半吧，他想。是时候去莫斯科了。也是时候去罗马了。是时候去任何我不需要——_

他在自己的思绪里陷得太深，以至于当亚茨拉斐尔出现在他面前时，他被空气猛然被排开的感觉吓了一跳。天使离得那样近，他能闻到他的古龙水里丁香花和杜松子的香味。亚茨拉斐尔紧紧地握着克劳利的手腕，但克劳利甚至没有向下看，因为他被亚茨拉斐尔眼中冷酷的平静吓了一跳。他想把胳膊收回去，可是他的手臂就像被卡在砖墙里般动弹不得。

“你认为自己失败了吗？”亚茨拉斐尔问道，他的语气完全通情达理。

“你还能把我刚才所做的称为什么?”

“我让你去做这件事。而你告诉我你需要别的东西，所以现在我们要做一些别的事。”

他心中的一线仓促的希望很快就淹没在一阵疯狂的绝望的浪潮里。有些人认为绝望是一种沉重而又顽固的东西，也许确实如此，但对克劳利来说，绝望就像用马鞭轻击柔软的皮肤的感觉。这种痛苦使他目眩，同时也驱使着他向前走，即使他看不见前方是什么。

“别这么说，”他几乎是在乞求。“不要。别告诉我你要……或者我们不知道为什么仍然很好。”

“为什么，亲爱的，我们_当然_还很好。”

克劳利抬起头来，想开始争辩，这并不是说他想做对的那方，而是因为他想被证明自己是错的。而亚茨拉斐尔却只是拉近了他，用他那只空闲的手捧上了克劳利的脸颊，并给了他一个吻。

这个吻坚定而甜蜜，并完全如常。这是亚茨拉斐尔会在他出去进行一些恶作剧或其他什么，并且可能几天内都不会回来的时候吻他的方式。当阳光洒在天使洁白的头发上时，他便喜欢像这样亲吻着亚茨拉斐尔。而就在那一瞬间，他相信一切真的都会好起来。

这是一个深吻，而它足以使他融化，他不那么想就这样逃跑、并且固执地相信他已经彻底摧毁了一切，或者亚茨拉菲尔的施虐欲实际上已经发展到想要看着他毁掉一切的地步。

_他爱我。他不想失去我们所拥有的。我不是…这一切不是他感到不便的时候就会扔下的东西。_

他意识到这一点，就像有一吨重的砖头砸在他身上一样，这让他的身体有些摇晃。克劳利的膝盖发软，这让亚茨拉斐尔发出了一声惊叫，但他只是瘫倒在地上，盘腿坐在了地毯上。他的胳膊肘支在膝盖上，用他紧握的手捂着眼睛。奇怪的是，他没有哭，但他怀疑那很近了。

“操。我真的是个——”

直到这一刻，亚茨拉斐尔仍然表现得很平静，但这个瞬间他的态度毫无预兆地变了。他猛地伸出手去，将手指埋进克劳利的头发，用力扯住它们，力道重得让克劳利忍不住叫出惊叫出声。亚茨拉斐尔单膝跪下，一只手还埋在克劳利的头发里，脸离克劳利的脸只有几英寸。他的蓝眼睛里闪着亮光，嘴巴抿成了一条线。

“如果你再说一句诋毁自己的话，”他一字一句地说道，“我会给你戴上口枷。这意味着会有一块钢条插入你的嘴里，长到足够擦伤你的喉咙，被皮带固定起来。我会让它就这么留在你身上——里面——整整一天一夜。你的舌头该有很多用途，但毁谤自己却不在其内。告诉我你明白了。”

克劳利舔了舔嘴唇，一瞬间他仿佛尝到了钢铁的味道，他的嘴被封住，似乎已感觉到缠绕在他的脑后的束带。他朦胧地意识到自己硬了，但这远不是目前最重要的事情。

“我……我明白了。”

亚茨拉斐尔没有因此微笑，但他的表情似乎软化了一点。他把手从克劳利酸痛的头皮上松开，站了起来。

“过来，亲爱的。看来我们还有很多事情要讨论。”

“很显然，”克劳利咕哝着。他勉强站起来，跌跌撞撞地跟在亚茨拉斐尔身后，但他感觉一切都很不对劲。他太高了，太笨拙了。地面离他太远，而他的脸好像离他的头有两英尺远。他还算顺利地走到了书桌前，但不知什么原因，他不太喜欢亚茨拉斐尔为他找的那把椅子的样子。相反地，当亚茨拉斐尔坐下时，他坐立不安了一会儿，然后指了指亚茨拉斐尔脚边的地板。

“我能坐在那儿吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔一瞬间显得有些惊讶，随后又变得若有所思起来。他点了点头，克劳利感激地瘫倒在地上，紧挨在亚茨拉斐尔的腿坐下，他的脸颊贴着天使的大腿。这让他立刻感觉好多了，也使他松了一口气。亚茨拉斐尔的手轻轻地落在他的头发上，这次用了更温柔的力度。

“我可怜的男孩，”他平静地说。“我不知道那会让你这么沮丧。”

用_沮丧_来形容在他脑中发生过的一切也太过苍白，但克劳利没有揪住这点不放。

“你以为还能有什么结果？”他问，一边焦虑地用手指绕着亚茨拉斐尔裤脚的接缝。“我本就做不到那些。”

亚茨拉斐尔若有所思地沉吟着。一阵轻轻的噼啪声过后，克劳利被递过了一只装满的马克杯。

“别弄洒了，喝吧。”

克劳利决定他可以接受这个小小的善举，于是小口抿了一下。这是一杯巧克力牛奶，加了比平均水平更多的爱尔兰奶油。

“嗯。谢谢你。”

“只是用奇迹做的。”亚茨拉斐尔不屑一顾地说。“以后我会给你做一杯更好的。”

克劳利用双手捧着杯子，头靠在亚茨拉斐尔的膝盖上。那一刻，天使似乎满足于静静地坐着，这留给了克劳利一些思考的空间。通常情况下，这意味着不小的危险，但在安静的书店里，亚茨拉斐尔的手指拨弄着他的头发，而他的手里握着一杯浮着厚厚奶泡的巧克力牛奶，这似乎没什么问题。

“我很抱歉，”他终于说。

“因为……?”

“你知道的。因为没有做到——”

亚茨拉斐尔压在克劳利的脖子上的手的力度越来越重时，克劳利猛地吸了一口气。这不是特别疼，甚至还让他感觉很好，真的，但这是一个警告。

“不对。再试一次。”

克劳利咽了口唾沫，又匆匆地抿了一口巧克力牛奶。

“我应该感到抱歉，对吧?”他问道。

“是的。”

哦。那好吧。

他思考了一会儿。

“我很抱歉，当我心烦意乱的时候什么都没说？”

“唔。你的处理方式也许不太寻常。但不是的。那不是一个错误，亲爱的。这是你的自然反应，我永远不会为此感到生气、沮丧或难过。”

克劳利畏缩了一下。到底为什么这具身体不能让他蜕下自己的皮，然后重新开始呢?

“因为我又做了那件事，是不是？我以为我犯了个错误，然后你便会抛弃掉我。”

“是的。我不是——好吧。我知道这曾发生在你身上。但请理解我永远都不会抛下你。”

亚茨拉斐尔话里的生硬感和略带不确定的性质让克劳利知道，他的天使是多么痛苦。这讲得通。亚茨拉斐尔没有坠落过。在这个问题上，他找不到任何书可以参考，就像克劳利不会仅通过阅读就能真正理解一位天使对他的巨大爱和迷恋的深度、广度和可能性一样。

_在这件特殊的事情上，我们所拥有的只是彼此，克劳利意识到，他的心在隐隐作痛。_

他亲吻亚茨拉斐尔的膝盖，疲惫地叹了口气，然后倚靠在他身上。

“现在我相信你了。”他听起来有些悲惨。“现在我相信你。我会试着……在未来更加难以相信你的时候坚持下去。我很抱歉。”

亚茨拉斐尔做了两次深呼吸，长长地叹了口气。他俯下身去亲吻克劳利的头顶。

“谢谢你，我亲爱的。我原谅你。我们可以解决这个问题。”

这刻的宁静能抚慰人心，但克劳利仍忍不住在地板上扭动。他曾想过要以蛇的形态躺下来，在书店里找到自己最喜欢的位置(正好在天文学和情诗区之间)，但这想法似乎不再吸引他。一个念头出现了，他把它推开，而它又更坚持地找了回来。他把脸紧贴在亚茨拉斐尔的大腿上，双腿挤在一起，好像这样可以保护他不受自己思想的影响。见鬼，谁知道呢。亚茨拉斐尔太神奇了。他就是可以。

然而，这个念头始终萦绕在他心上，而当它在心头盘绕得越久，甚至通过他的眼睛向外窥伺时，他便愈发能感觉到它的吸引力。他能看到其中的潜力，当然，有些东西能满足他们两个人的需求，让事情变得更清楚，也许也能够让未来的日子更加容易。

“亲爱的？怎么了？”

克劳利吞回了头几句谎话，他喝完了巧克力牛奶，把杯子放在一边。然后他转过身来，跪坐在亚茨拉斐尔的双腿间，他的心跳得很快。他必须赶紧把这个说出口。

“我想要你惩罚我。”

他的眼睛紧盯着亚茨拉斐尔的脸，他看到了在那短暂的时刻，那短暂的转瞬即逝的黑暗，然后亚茨拉斐尔惊讶地盯着他看。克劳利很久以前就断定，天使并未隐藏什么。那更像是有一些黑暗而美丽的东西在他的眼睛里游来游去，而它们会不时地浮上来换气。

“克劳利，我已经原谅你了。没有必要……”

“_我_需要它。”克劳利不顾一切地说。“我想要它。请继续，天使。给我一个教训。”

亚茨拉斐尔微笑了一下，但克劳利看得出来，这里面有什么东西在动摇。他是个诱惑者——本来就该是那个诱惑者，感谢提醒。他靠得更近了一点，勉强地把舌头抵在牙齿后面。

“别告诉我在我说这话的那刻你没有想到什么……”他低声说道。

“如果我让你坐在我的办公桌前，罚你抄写，你也活该，”亚茨拉斐尔轻笑着说。他看上去很好，但克劳利知道他小小地退让了一些，并对一些事物筑起了一道壁垒——不是对克劳利，而是对他无法确定的某些事。

“如果你想让我这么做，我就会照做，”克劳利说，“但这是另一回事，不是吗？确保我不会忘记你爱我。让它刻进我的皮肤里。每当我即使是在_生出_想要忘记你对我的感觉时，便会记起它。在这之后，再告诉我你原谅我了。我想，到那时我会相信的。”

他几乎能感觉到一道裂缝正在那壁垒上形成，阳光从里面透出来。他靠得更近了，直到他的脸离亚茨拉斐尔的脸只有几英寸。没有什么比脆弱和真诚更能吸引人了。当事情涉及到亚茨拉斐尔时，关于这两者克劳利都有很多可以分享。

“告诉我，我不是一个人想做这件事，”他低声说。“打破一点常规。只是为了我。”

***

克劳利其实并不喜欢疼痛。他很久以前就想清楚了这点。痛苦有它的用处，但它的作用比想象中的要有限得多。

不。

他喜欢关注。他喜欢有人盯着他，全神贯注，好像他就是他们的整个世界。他喜欢跑车。他喜欢温柔的人。他喜欢被拆解成碎片，而他对此有一种微弱而紧张的感觉——他更喜欢被重新拼凑在一起。他喜欢口头上和情感上的羞辱，他偶尔喜欢被打到流眼泪，他喜欢嘴和手，而喜欢被贯穿的感觉又在任何其他的感觉之上，但疼痛不是其中的一部分。

当然，_喜欢_和_需要_是两码事，而当亚茨拉斐尔把赤裸的他绑在一把合适的木椅上时，他有足够的时间来思考这些。

他可以想到自己几乎无法从椅子上挪动，双手被绑在身后，脚踝系在两条椅子腿上，迫使他双腿分开。他也可以想到自己有多么脆弱，他的天使在那一刻看起来几乎有些陌生，他那么安静而有目的性地移动着，甚至没有轻哼或呼吸。

克劳利感觉到一种平静降临到他身上，不知怎的，这种平静与在他胃里蝴蝶一样飞舞的那种紧张感和平共处着。他很清楚将要发生什么事。他知道这什么时候会结束。他知道这会造成多强烈的疼痛，而且他至少清楚地知道自己将会多讨厌它。

他对此也很兴奋，在某一时刻，他也会想办法解决这个问题。但现在只有亚茨拉斐尔，在检查他脚踝处的绑带，然后站起来吻了他的前额。

“告诉我为什么这一切会发生，”亚茨拉斐尔说。

_因为我是个白痴_，这是他没说出口的。这倒不是说他没有因为被绑束着而同时感到好奇又恐惧，而是因为这不是此时此刻的重点。

“因为我以为你可能会不再爱我了，”他立刻说。“因为我怀疑了你。”

亚茨拉斐尔稍稍后退了几步，手里突然出现了一支黑色的手杖，比两英尺长一点，仅比一支铅笔粗一点。这是件简单的道具，由某种塑料制成，克劳利想，但他能看出它有多坚硬，在亚茨拉斐尔用手弯折它时，它只微微弯曲了一点。

“这将会相当疼，”亚茨拉斐尔说。“二十四次，我们说好了，由我来决定节奏。无论你尖叫还是乞求，我都不会停，直到我们结束为止。你明白了吗，我心爱的？”

“是——是的。”他知道他还没有，但他没有别的回答。

“当一切完成以后，你会告诉我你有多抱歉，我会原谅你，而你会相信我。对吗？”

“是的，天使。”

亚茨拉斐尔俯身吻了吻他的前额。

“我亲爱的男孩，”他充满爱意地说。

然后他向一侧走去，用手杖打在了克劳利的右腿上。

疼痛来得非常突然，像一道明亮的磷火，立刻便使他无法忍受。克劳利畏缩了一下，他咬紧牙关，低头盯着离膝盖只有三英寸的伤口。他感到一种奇怪的抽离感，仿佛他的大脑脱离了直到这时才开始褪却的疼痛，脱离了他皮肤上冒出的淤痕。他还在盯着它看，但那挥击的风声再次响起，正好落在第一道伤痕的下方，完美平行。这一次克劳利叫出了声。

“操—操—我操，这_很疼_！”

“当然会很疼，我亲爱的。它的目的就是要提醒你。我怀疑你之后还会不会急着忘掉这点。”

克劳利想回答，但手杖又落了下来。这两处伤痕之间的空隙大约能放下一张扑克牌，但不会比这更宽了，他这样想着。奇怪的是，当他的身体还在束缚下不停地扭动着、喘息着，并为这么小的一根棍子竟能_伤得_如此重而惊诧时，他怎么还能思考这些事。

亚茨拉斐尔接下来用相当快的频率挥击了三次。他的节奏太快了，快到克劳利在这三下中间根本没机会停止尖叫。何苦呢？他只知道这很疼，而这种疼痛不会停止。亚茨拉斐尔在弄疼他，而他对此同时感到了愤慨与全然的贪恋。接连三下的击打使他呜咽起来，直到亚茨拉斐尔的手杖的一端掠过了克劳利那半硬的阴莖，他才意识到下一次打击会距离那个特别敏感的区域有多近。

“不，你不能……”

“不，当然不。”亚茨拉斐尔平静地说。“不是用这个。它太大了，很难控制。那得用更小的，更像鞭子的东西。而那会残忍得多。”

天使微笑起来。

“也许在你下次忘记的时候，”他轻快地说。

克劳利还在试图想清这个问题，所以亚茨拉斐尔在他毫无防备的情况下又打了他两次。他无法习惯这种疼痛，他失神地意识到，亚茨拉斐尔那些玩味的停顿、暂缓和开始让他对此束手无策。他的身体无法预见到亚茨拉斐尔所做的一切，根本没法，每一下都打得又重又快、并疼得可怕。

又两下之后，亚茨拉斐尔停顿了一下，微微偏了偏头。

“求求你，求求你，拜托了，停下，停止吧，这很疼，求求你，我不会，我不会再这样做了……”

“你当然不会。”亚茨拉斐尔平静地说。“每次你想到那些事时这都会提醒你，不是吗？被捆绑起来，被迫承受这些可怕的事。感觉那么_无助_。你会记住这一切的，是不是，克劳利？”

克劳利抬起头来想说“是”，但当亚茨拉斐尔又一次把手杖砸下——用力、并惊人地接近他的阴莖时。他的呼吸变成了尖叫。

“就像这样。”

这是最后一根稻草。天使的声音里的那些满足感，同时又夹杂着那种叫人睁不开眼的疼痛，这使他崩溃了，泪水开始从他紧闭的眼睛里涌出来。这一次却没有什么明显的耻辱感。世界上没有任何人可以指责他为这些事而哭泣，因为这使他痛得那样厉害，也因为他觉得他的心像一块破布一样快要被拧干了。

当亚茨拉斐尔走到克劳利的另一侧，用手杖轻触着他左腿上时，克劳利呻吟起来。他左边没有伤痕的皮肤和右边肿胀的紫色淤痕之间的反差让他的胃翻腾起来。有那么一会儿，他以为自己要吐了。

“我受够了，”他恳求道。“求求你。我不能。我很抱歉。亚茨拉斐尔——天使，我做不到。”

“你当然可以，亲爱的。”亚茨拉斐尔耐心地说。“你所需要做的就是静静地坐着，想想为什么这种事情会发生在你身上。想想你做了什么，你想过什么，以及你是否会再这样做。”

克劳利有足够的理智知道，他当然可能会再次搞砸。这是埋藏在他内心的某种东西，痛苦也无法治愈它。只有时间能治好它，还有爱，还有一如既往的坚持，以及永恒不变的想讨他的天使的欢心的欲望，并被回报以关怀的希冀。即使他告诉亚茨拉斐尔他当然不会再这样做了，他永远不会那样想，永远不会怀疑他，他也知道这点。

亚茨拉斐尔微笑地看着他。

“哦，这_确实是_个好消息，不是吗？”

而他再次挥下那支手杖，三次，全打在他的右腿上。

克劳利徒劳地抽动着，他身下的椅子甚至还被天使用一点狡黠的奇迹加固过，却仍然在他的动作下嘎吱作响。他拼命地挣扎着，想要逃跑，这没有关系。亚茨拉斐尔说过，他不会强迫他承受住这个，因为试图摆脱这种痛苦是很自然的事。

“我不指望你只是坐在那儿迎接它的到来，”天使的确这样说了。“尽你所能去忍受就够了。我不认为你还会有余裕去做其他的事。”

他确实没有。他所能做的就是试图摆脱那手杖烧灼般的鞭打，摆脱亚茨拉斐尔在他腿上又留下三条肿痛的痕迹时平静而冷酷的力量——那三下就打在此前的三条伤痕下方。

那之后又是三下，而克劳利发出的声音已经难以辨读了，只剩下疯狂的呻吟和恳求的哀鸣。他对亚茨拉斐尔会因为仁慈、怜悯或善良而停下来的可能已经失去了所有的希望，而爱正是他这样做的原因。

_他永远，永远都不会对一个他不爱的人做这种事，克劳利想。在他汹涌的情绪当中，骄傲的感觉立刻便显得既古怪又正确。_

克劳利简直不敢相信，他又挨了一击后，他的皮肤居然没有裂开，接着亚茨拉斐尔俯下身来吻他，用拇指拭去他眼睛里的泪水，喃喃地说着一些根本不需要讲得通的甜言蜜语。

“宝贵的，我珍贵的男孩，完全归属于我，你很完美，并且是我的。”

“结束了吗？”克劳利问道，他的声音听起来破碎不堪。“我们……我们做完了了吗？”我能被原谅了吗？

亚茨拉斐尔退后了一步。

“你来告诉我。”

有那么一会儿，克劳利完全不明白他在说什么，然后他咽下了一次啜泣，低下头去。没有人类能留下如此清晰又均匀的痕迹。他的大腿上的伤痕精确而完美，如果他不去想它们是什么，把那剧烈跳动的疼痛从脑海中抹去，他就可以单纯地欣赏它们的暗红色是多么深沉，在他皮肤上又显得多么可爱。

他数了一次，然后闭上眼睛，忍住泪水，又数了一遍，最后只是摇了摇头。

“不，我们还没做完，”他小声地说，“只有二十二下。”

“谢谢你。”亚茨拉斐尔温暖地说。“还剩两次。你为我表现得很听话。我知道你能承受住。”

幸亏亚茨拉斐尔这么肯定，因为克劳利完全不这么认为。他曾确信自己会坏得很彻底，但那是在亚茨拉斐尔来到他面前之前。他伸出手杖沿着他的左腿比划，这次没有平行于其它的伤口，而是斜穿过它们。

“不，不，不……”

“别担心，亲爱的。就快结束了。”

就快结束了，克劳利把他仅有的一切都寄托在这个小小的念头上。他的眼睛闭得紧紧的，所以他所知道的只是手杖在空中呼啸而过的声音，随后是完全疯狂的撕裂般的疼痛，它落在了已经伤痕累累的皮肤和肉体上。

克劳利叫得嗓子都痛了，但亚茨拉斐尔只是稍稍挪了挪身子，用手杖碰了碰他右腿上的伤痕，然后以同样的速度和力气把它砸了下来。克劳利在那刻发出的声音已经不是人类能做到的了，那是纯粹的痛苦和绝望。他现在不再试图挣脱束缚了。当他抽泣的时候，它们是唯一能让他安坐在椅子上的东西，他试图把痛苦变成他甚至能理解的东西，而不仅仅是原始的感觉和无休止的伤害。

他睁开眼睛，发现他右腿上的皮肤实际上已经裂开了，一股非常细的血流沿着他大腿的曲线蜿蜒而下，在他的腿间流淌着。

亚茨拉斐尔走到他身后，解开克劳利的手，然后环住他的臂膀。克劳利在亚茨拉斐尔紧紧地拥抱住他时畏缩了一下。天使的脸颊贴着克劳利的脑袋，在克劳利啜泣时微微摇动着他。

“好了，好了，现在，”他低声说。“已经没事了。你承受得很好，我看得出来你非常、非常抱歉。”

他是，哦，他确实是。

亚茨拉斐尔吻着他的脖子，用鼻尖摩蹭着他，仿佛他是一个完美而美好的存在。

“我原谅你。你已经被原谅了。我很爱你，如果我不爱你我就不会做这些中的任何事了。我爱你，我原谅你了。现在一切都没事了。”

不知何故，这让他抽噎得更厉害了，亚茨拉斐尔不得不替他解开脚踝上的绑带，这样他就可以蜷缩在地板上了。他不想坐起来喝水，也不想去床上，他只想把头靠在亚茨拉斐尔的大腿上，抓住他的手，因为现在，在这一刻，一切都感觉很好。

***

第二天早上，克劳利醒来时发出一阵痛苦的嘶嘶声。他大腿上的瘀伤已经变成深紫色的疤痕，他的皮肤仍在发烫，且摸起来仍然有些肿胀。现在一切都结束了，那种悸动着的疼痛已经变成了一种令人兴奋和着迷的东西。然而，当这念头出其不意地出现在他脑海中时，那感觉该死地叫人恼火。

_至少我可以直接变出一些衣服，而不用把裤子从那团狼藉上拉上来，他想着，也立刻这样做了。_

他突然想起了一件事，于是展开了翅膀，许久以来第一次用评判的眼光看向了它们。他很高兴地看到在被他拔光的一些裸露处已经有新羽在生长。当然，它仍旧残破不堪。它们还需要一段时间才能恢复到最佳状态，但那已经可以预见了。他满意地把它们收回，有些赞叹于此刻自己头脑的清醒程度。

亚茨拉斐尔说过，在他的的翅膀完全恢复前都欢迎他留下，但克劳利觉得，他需要一些在自己的公寓里的独处时间，也许可以进行一次沉默的崩溃，也许让自己在自泄中神志不清。他还在试图理清那些事。

然而，当他听到亚茨拉斐尔在楼下的厨房里忙碌时，他微微一笑。这可能是在准备早餐，也有可能，他猜想，是在试图自己理清昨天晚上发生的事情。

_你对我来说总是那么美，但当你像那样的时候……好吧。我明白了一些我不确定自己是否该明白的事情。_

亚茨拉斐尔本来不想再说什么了，但克劳利想，总有一天他们还会回到这个话题上来的。毕竟，他们拥有世界上所有的时间，而这些他们全将一起度过。

他举起了手，想打个响指回到自己的公寓，但突然间有什么东西吸引了他的注意。他瞪大了眼，压下一句几乎要骂出口的祷词，从阁楼的楼梯上跳了下来。

“**天使！**”

亚茨拉斐尔把目光从一只煎锅上抬起来，煎锅里盛满了被打进巢状的土司里的鸡蛋。他看起来……哦，他看起来很完美，即使在那个时刻，克劳利还是想吻他，或者跪倒下来膜拜他。但此刻他得先把它们搁到一边。

“这他妈……”

克劳利举起右手，把它转过来，露出了一只蓝色眼睛形状的粗糙纹身，前一天晚上它还从未出现在那里过。

“这他妈到底是怎么回事？”

“哦。只是我的一只眼睛，”亚茨拉斐尔说，就好像这是显而易见的。

亚茨拉斐尔的真正形态，庞大无比，永远燃烧着，永远观察着，望向广阔的虚空。一千只眼睛在四个相互勾连在一起高速转动的有翼轮辋上冷冷地观望，并眨着眼睛。只是此刻，显然那里只有九百九十九只眼睛，因为第一千只眼睛被安顿在了克劳利的手腕上，就像某个只有大学生才会想出来的糟糕的点子。

“为什么！”克劳利责问道，而亚茨拉斐尔正微笑地望着他。

“你总是有那么好的想法，我亲爱的男孩。你睡着以后，而我一直在想昨天你对我说过的话。”

“我昨天对你说过很多话，”克劳利说，他仍无动于衷。

“嗯，是的，但是你说你想在你的皮肤里留下点什么。一些会提醒你的东西。我想也许这会对我们所做的一切有所帮助。”

克劳利不得不承认，把亚茨拉斐尔的一只眼睛留在他的手腕上，这将是一个让他把手远离自己的翅膀的太他妈醒目的提醒了。然后他想到，如果自己身上真的有一部分天使的身体——字面意思上的，那将会是什么样子。他为那想法可怕的愉悦感打了个寒颤。

“别把这个变成习惯了，”他抱怨道。“这种叫醒方式很_诡异_。”

“对不起，下次我会记得的。你想要一些吐司和鸡蛋吗？”

“不用了，我要回我自己的地方呆一会儿。你知道的。有事情要做。还有植物该骂一骂了。”

“当然。我们今晚见。”

克劳利的喉咙里像哽住了一块东西，他不耐烦地把它咽了下去。完全没有理由为此而感伤，也没有理由为几小时后就能见到亚茨拉斐尔的绝对保证而感伤。所有发生的一切都是真实的，也不会有任何其他的结果了。

“是的。今晚见，天使。”  
  



	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

这开始于四个月后的一个下午，那是一个昏昏欲睡的日子，余下的夏季像幽灵般在街道间游荡。

克劳利一直在扶手椅上打盹，现在他已经是书店里的熟面孔了。当他醒来时，有什么东西在挠他的鼻子。在困惑的一瞬间，他确信自己还在做梦——屋里正下着雪。然后，他揉了揉眼睛，发现自己看到不是雪花(或者，正如他有那么可怕的一刻所想到的，是撕碎的纸屑)，而是洋溢在空气中的毛绒绒的白色小羽毛。

他环顾四周，欣赏地观察这奇怪的景象，然后他后退了几步，看到了这一切源头：亚茨拉斐尔正站那架带轮的梯子上，他好像陷入了沉思，而他的翅膀在随着思绪微微颤动着。随着每一次抖动，他的翅膀——克劳利注意到，它因为过多掉落看起来有点糟糕——都在沙沙作响，并抖落了更多柔软的羽毛。

“嘿，天使。”

他不认为他会得到答复。几个星期以来，亚茨拉斐尔一直在设法解决上层书架上的一个棘手的排列问题。他从梯子上走下来一般只是为了给克劳利做晚间的翅膀照料，或者偶尔几次，为了拿中餐外卖。

“亚茨拉斐尔，下来看看你都干了些什么。”

他因为模仿亚茨拉斐尔的语调而有点得意地笑了。他曾这么试过几次，换得了一些有趣的喜忧参半的结果。当然，只有在亚茨拉斐尔能听到他说话的情况下，它才会起作用，而现在这似乎不太可能会发生。

“真的，你该为自己感到羞愧。只是像这样把你的羽毛撒得到处都是，你还是个成熟的天使呢。真该羞赧。”

亚茨拉斐尔哼了一声，让克劳利知道他听见了。他没必要听懂或者在意他的话，但他听到了。克劳利感到一阵爱意在他心中翻涌，如此之快又如此之深，他几乎无法抑制住自己。这世上的人类_甚至_怎么能对付这个？他们的一生那么短暂。他已经带着这种疯狂过了六千年，并且看不到尽头，但他_仍_认为这远远不够。

“最后一次机会，天使。”

呼——呼。又是一阵短暂的羽毛雨。亚茨拉斐尔把一本书放在书架上，皱了皱眉头，又把它抽了出来。

克劳利把手腕翻了过来。蓝色眼睛的刺青像画上去的一样鲜明，如果一个敏感的人凑得更近一点，他就会听到遥远处一张非人类的嘴低吟着上帝的伟大名字，那声音超越了远古，并美丽异常。克劳利开始叫它斯坦利，因为他找不到更好的名字了。虽然不愿意表现出来，但他其实非常喜爱它。有一只字面意思上的亚茨拉斐尔的眼睛在他身上，盯着他看，这算得上是一场壮丽的脑交了，但不仅仅如此。在他漫长的夜晚和更虚弱的白天，他的天使的一部分，他珍视和爱着的天使会陪伴着他。而且它当然有其好处。

“抱歉，斯坦利，”他低声说，然后用指甲轻轻弹了弹这块刺青。

“噢！为什么！”一个被戳痛的声音从上方传来。

“因为你在无视我，”克劳利说。“下来吧，天使。”

他看着亚茨拉斐尔离开梯子并漂浮下来，看到了天使下降时的短暂停顿，以及亚茨拉斐尔在落地前惊讶的眼神。

“你不能认为这对我来说是愉快的，”亚茨拉斐尔说。在广袤无垠的虚空的某处，四个相互勾连的有翼的轮辋正以一种只能用_古怪_来形容的方式旋转着。

“比往你的头上扔占卜饼干要好，”克劳利说道。“看看你周围。”

他指着地板，而亚茨拉斐尔环顾起了四周。

“哦！稍微有点早，但还没早到让人吃惊的程度。请展开翅膀。”

克劳利甚至在意识到之前就喜欢上了他的翅膀展开的方式。他已经有整整两个月没碰过它们了。它们正在恢复，但还需一次完整的换羽才能恢复到良好的状态。他转过身来，让亚茨拉斐尔检查他们，体会到熟悉的愉悦感后他缓缓地闭上了眼。

亚茨拉斐尔摆弄了一会儿克劳利的翅膀，他满意地从一侧翅膀转向另一只。当检查完毕时，他拍了拍它们，让克劳利知道他可以收起翅膀了。

“是的，如果不是今晚，你也要在两天内开始换羽了。你觉得如果我们略过那场管弦乐团演出，而是呆在家里怎么样?”

“我一直想略过那队管弦乐团，但如果你只是站在旧梯子上整理你的那些书，我就不会留下来了。”

“哦，我在想喝点可可，也许我可以读点轻松的书，而你可以小睡一会儿。没有什么太费力的事。”

克劳利对此扬起了眉毛，并微微咧嘴笑了。

“定义‘太费力’。”

“好吧，我相信我们到时候便会知道了。毕竟，我们至少需要一到两周的时间才能完全摆脱四处掉毛的状况。如果这一周我们只是在床上待着，只在吃东西和拿外卖的时候换个地方的话，我相信我们一定会休息好，直到你能做你想做的任何事。”

通常克劳利和他的天使一起躺在床上的时候，他脑中有很多想法，从他藏起来的做媬姆  
时的装束开始，一直到宇宙热寂之后的某个时候。然而，今天有些不同。

“我能为你梳理羽毛吗？”

亚茨拉斐尔显得很吃惊，然后便开始若有所思。

“是的，”他终于说。“我想我会喜欢的。”

***

克劳利用手指拨弄着最靠近亚茨拉斐尔后背的柔软的新羽，抖落那些松掉的羽毛，这样新生的羽毛就能结实而不被阻碍地生长出来。亚茨拉斐尔趴在床上，像一只被宠坏了的大猫，克劳利为他整理好羽毛时，亚茨拉斐尔只是高兴地咕噜咕噜。天使光着上身，露了出又宽又圆的肩膀，克劳利从来没有见过像这样让他如此喜爱的肩膀，而现在他的后背、克劳利的膝盖和床上都覆盖着毛绒绒的白色羽毛。

_这么多年来，我从来不知道我们总是同时换羽……但是他知道。_

“你还知道些什么，天使？”他问道。

“很多事情，”亚茨拉斐尔说，好像这只是一件很平常的事。“比方说，我知道你把我的一根次级飞羽塞进了你的衬衫里，好像你以为我不会注意到似的。”

克劳利脸红了一下。他关于堕天前的记忆既模糊又不可靠。那里有一些空白，比时间所能解释的还要大，但也有一些记忆像灯塔一样引人注目。比如他会把他所倾慕的天使脱落的羽毛塞进衬衫里这种事。在其间的那些年里，他一直在想，是不是所有的天使都这么做，有点像人类中交换友谊手链的孩子，或者只是他，古怪、强迫性、又有些过于强烈。

“我会把它放回去。”

“过来。”亚茨拉斐尔说着便坐了起来。“我能给你一支更好的。”

直到亚茨拉斐尔在他面前弯折下了一侧翅膀，克劳利才明白他的意思。他宽厚的手指沿着纤长的初级飞羽小心翼翼地移动，在新生的羽毛间仔细挑选着。当亚茨拉斐尔把它们分开时，克劳利可以看埋藏在里面的血管，这使得它的轴部比周围较老的羽毛颜色更深。

“噢，嘿，等等，不要——！”

亚茨拉斐尔当然不会理会他的话。他毫不迟疑地把那根羽毛拔了出来，这使克劳利在共感的疼痛中尖叫出声。

“请把抽屉里的手帕拿出来，”他说，他的声音只是微微有些颤抖。

“你没有任何语言能用来形容你这种疯子，”克劳利拿起手帕时对他说。“我只是想让你知道，你在给我传递什么样的混杂信息。”

“是的，因为你是个容易受影响的孩子。”

亚茨拉斐尔把羽毛柄擦干净后把它递了给克劳利。克劳利小心翼翼地拿着它，就像捧着一件圣物，然后在指间转动着它。有那么一会儿，他感到手里很沉重，仿佛那羽毛上载满了爱的迷题般的本质和它多变的形式。那之中有太多的曲折和拐角，他无法一次看清，也许太过多了，也或许多到他永远无法真正理解。如果他看得太近，谁知道他会在那些隐蔽的幽径上发现什么呢？

然后，他把羽毛塞进衬衫里，紧贴着胸口，俯下身来，紧紧地吻着亚茨拉斐尔的嘴唇。亚茨拉斐尔发出一声愉快的轻哼，蹭上去与他贴得更近。他们最后放松地拥抱在一起，温暖而困倦，相视而笑了。

毕竟，不是所有事都得那么复杂。

END


End file.
